<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Tea and Iced Coffee by chlorophyll_my_cup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044543">Green Tea and Iced Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorophyll_my_cup/pseuds/chlorophyll_my_cup'>chlorophyll_my_cup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Blowjobs, Coming Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Porn With Plot, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, They're switches your honor, Top!Yamaguchi, Underage Drinking, Weed, a few timeskip spoilers, no beta we die like men, no homophobia i am not interested in homophobia, not cannon compliant, pining tsukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorophyll_my_cup/pseuds/chlorophyll_my_cup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is having a hard time adjusting to living with his best friend when they moved to Tokyo for University. He can't stop thinking about Yamaguchi in compromising positions but refuses to admit that he has a problem. Who could blame him, Yamaguchi is coming into his skin and just got a tongue piercing.</p><p>On Hiatus <br/>(having a rough time emotionally rn, very sorry!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tongue Piercing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! so this is my 2nd ever fanfic and I’m hoping to make it a little bit longer than my first but who knows what’ll actually happen, right? Anyway, this is a little bit of a spin off of my first fic (Glow in Neon a KuroYachi fic, ik it’s a rarepair and not everyone’s cup of tea but they’re not the main ship in this fic so hopefully that’s not a deal breaker 4 u!) The intent is to have this one be more of a spicy fic but I’ve never written anything super spicy so again. who knows what’ll happen. Please enjoy and keep it all positive thank you!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If not for his two best friends sitting at the bar in the coffee shop Yamaguchi worked at, he probably would have lost his mind by now. Yamaguchi looked down the lightly finished wood towards Yachi and Tsukki both diligently working on schoolwork for their university classes. All three of them had decided on UTokyo after graduating high school and if you asked any of them they would say they picked the University because it was the best that they got in to but a large factor was that all three of the best friends were admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was attempting to busy himself for the last half hour of his shift before Balzac Coffee closed for the day, but he wasn’t responsible for closing today, thank Gods. He had successfully wasted 5 minutes wiping down tables, but he didn’t dare go over to Tsukki and Ya-chan just yet because the last time he goofed around with his friends before his shift was over, he had gotten a stern talking to from his manager. Yamaguchi had grown a lot in the past 3 years since the trio had all become friends, but he still really hated getting reprimanded.  </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi looked at his friends longingly and noticed that Tsukki and Yachi were not being the diligent students he knew them to be. They were instead playing an intense match of paper football. Yachi’s back was to him but Yamaguchi knew the what exactly the look on her face was. Strong and deliberant with her tongue just peeking out to the bottom left of her mouth. To the untrained observer, Tsukki looked absolutely nonplussed but to both Yachi and Yamaguchi they knew he was settling into his competitive nature effortlessly. A little ruffled brow, more slightly pursed nose and his eyes were as sharp as razors when analyzing where Yachi was going to aim her next paper football.</p><p> </p><p>It made Yamaguchi laugh to himself to see his best friend who was very usually uninterested in most things have his interest so well piqued in a silly game with Yachi.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Yamaguchi’s shift was nearly over and he got work making their three drinks for the road: a latte with an extra shot of espresso for Yachi, a white herbal tea for Tsukki (he was bad with caffeine at night), and an iced decaf black coffee for himself.  Yamaguchi almost always made Yachi’s latte decaf at the end of the night though he wouldn’t tell her that. He knows how bad her anxiety can get and adding caffeine to that is like adding fuel to an already out of control fire.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi clocked out and brought over the drinks to his two friends, one of whom looked certainly impressed with himself for beating his friend in a child’s game. Yachi’s head was buried in her arms on the countertop in defeat and Yamaguchi patted her head consolingly to show his support.</p><p> </p><p>“He beat you again, Yachi?”</p><p> </p><p>Yachi just harrumphed and thanked him for the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready to go, Yamaguchi? Or are you gonna get yelled at by your boss again?” Tsukki teased.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi flushed in response and shoved Tsukki’s tea at him.</p><p> </p><p>“One time, Tsukki. I was simply reminded of store policy, not yelled at, once. Come on,” Yamaguchi hastily picked his bag up and ushered his friends out of the store.</p><p> </p><p>They were just starting the second half of their first year at university and everything was still moving slow enough that they could have lazy weekends like this. Tsukki and Yamaguchi didn’t have any tournaments for a while and Yachi was mostly holed up with Kuroo if she wasn’t with Tsukki and Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>It was definitely a weird transition for all three of them to get used to, Yachi was the first to truly have a significant other so their trio often became a larger group which wasn’t always their favorite. And it was a little extra weird for Tsukki and Yamaguchi be on a team with the guy that she was dating. Sure, Tsukki <em>may have</em> sent a few stray balls towards Kuroo’s bedhead but they were all definitely just accidents, nothing more.  Yamaguchi noticed and who was he to stop Tsukki when he was defending their friend?</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi yelled out a goodbye to his coworker closing for the evening and pushed his two friends out the door into the brisk evening air. They started a quick walk home to their respective apartments. Yachi shared an apartment sponsored by the school with two other female first year students in the design school and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima shared an apartment in another nearby apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice to have two different places where they could hang out and watch movies or do other stupid things to pass the time. This taste of freedom is what they had all been searching for recently and it was nice to finally find it with a little bit of a safety net.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi and Yachi yammered aimlessly as they walked to Yachi’s building with Tsukki staying silent most of the time and only interjecting with a snide remark here for there.  Yachi entered her building with a wave and a backwards glance towards her two friends and ran up the steps of the apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>This left Tsukki and Yamaguchi alone for the first time all day and Tsukki welcomed the silence.  He loved Yachi but sometimes when all three of them were together he got worn out faster than he would like but Tsukki and Yamaguchi had an easy silence between them that spanned nearly a decade at this point. Yamaguchi per usual was the first to break the silence and Tsukki would always be grateful for his ability to just jump into a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“UGH! I am so starving! I completely forgot to eat at work today and I didn’t even get to bring home any of the day-old pastries,” Yamaguchi whined, bumping his shoulder with Tsukki’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Are old pastries really better than instant noodles? I just don’t believe that,” Tsukki snorted in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“You eat like a pigeon, you wouldn’t understand. And have you ever had one of the blueberry muffins from Balzac? They’re heaven on Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima barely comprehended what Yamaguchi had said about the blueberry muffin because he was still stuck on the first statement. “A pigeon?” Tsukki cried, incredulously, “You couldn’t have picked any other animal? The rats of the sky, I see what you really think of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi just laughed to himself, he was particularly proud of this analogy. Tsukki really was like a pigeon, he barely ate and stole Yamaguchi’s food when he wasn’t looking.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry? Because if you are, I don’t think we have enough for the both of us so we should stop off at the market on our way home. And don’t say you’re not hungry now and then steal half of my noodles when I’m not looking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t steal half, it’s more like two fifths.” Tsukki grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking that as a ‘Yes, we need to stop and get food, so I don’t steal from you.’”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima’s arm to spur him on. Tsukishima’s gait looked like he was barely putting any effort in compared to Yamaguchi, even though they were 4 inches apart in height. Tsukishima left the shopping to Yamaguchi because while both were not the best cooks, Yamaguchi was considerably better than Tsukki. It didn’t bother Tsukishima though, he knew that Yamaguchi didn’t mind making extra when he was home for Tsukki and if Yamaguchi was out he usually just picked something up from a corner shop.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi found everything he needed to make a quick meal when they got back to the apartment and they quickly bought the produce. He was thoroughly exhausted when they arrived home even though it was only around 6 pm but Yamaguchi had had a long day. He got to work right away but was clearly fading fast.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima noticed that Yamaguchi was nearly falling asleep at the cutting board and instead of letting Yamaguchi accidentally chop some fingers off he could maybe help with the prep work. Tsukishima offered his help in the form of a light jab.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me chop that so you don’t burn whatever’s going on the stove. I don’t want a burnt dinner,” </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi nodded and shuffled over to the hob, yawning in the process. He could practically feel Tsukki rolling his eyes at Yamaguchi’s back. Tsukki did his best chopping whatever was in front of him but his knife skills were a little lacking and he could feel Yamaguchi’s stare on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said in warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Tsukki!” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi couldn’t help it though; he was just very particular in the kitchen and his best friend was particularly not. It would usually grind his gears more than this, but he was already tired from working all day and all both of the two wanted was a hot meal and unwind.</p><p> </p><p>They finished up their dinner quickly and settled onto the couch in their usual positions. Tsukki had found an A-Z documentary series on archaeology that they both enjoyed enough to work their way through. Tonight’s feature was on Al-Khazneh, the Treasury, a temple in Petra, Jordan.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki’s eyes were glued to the screen and it reminded Yamaguchi of all the times growing up that they had watched documentaries like this. It filled Yamaguchi with an intense nostalgia that he chalked halfway up to being a little homesick.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Akiteru called, I almost forgot to tell you. I have to go home this weekend because he’s bringing his new girlfriend to meet my parents and he wants me to be there to act as a buffer or something stupid.” Tsukishima said without looking away from the program.</p><p> </p><p>This made Yamaguchi snicker because the last time Tsukki’s older brother had brought a girl home he had not acted so much as a buffer but more as irritant. It was no secret that Tsukki liked to rile his brother up and to be fair, Akiteru did the exact same to him so it was a wonder that he asked his little brother to meet his fairly recent girlfriend alongside his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet the dinner will go wonderfully.” Yamaguchi replied still laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki couldn’t help but laugh a little too, knowing the disaster of a weekend he’d have ahead of him.</p><hr/><p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had somewhat opposing schedules for classes which was partially due to the fact that they were in different departments; Tsukki in the history department and Yamaguchi in computer science. But what mostly separated them was the fact that Yamaguchi was horrible at waking up to his alarm, something that he knew but hadn’t really been a problem until he had to do it on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Which is what frequently brings Tsukki into Yamaguchi’s room at 10 am after returning from one of his early morning classes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yamaguchi. Hey! Don’t you have class in like 20 minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki would never admit this but, he loved waking Yamaguchi up in the morning. He just looked so adorable clutching his pillow to his chest and admittedly, drooling on said pillow. His eyes glazed over and voice scratchy from sleep also stirred some regions <em>other than</em> his heart but that was a thought for a different time.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi mumbled something into his pillow incoherently while looking aimlessly in the direction of Tsukki’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak up, I can’t hear you with your face full of pillow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, I want to stay in bed. Come lay in bed with me and we can sleep the day away.” He said while pulling the duvet up to beckon his friend into his bed.</p><p> </p><p>And now his mind was thoroughly in the gutter, thank you very much Tadashi. Tsukishima felt his face and neck grow warm at the completely platonic gesture. He had to get out of there before he did something to ruin a decade long friendship.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t learn to code from bed, you have to go to class. Failing out of school is definitely not cool,” Tsukishima replied, doing his best to slip out of his friend’s room and hide his rising blush.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi <em>harrumphed</em> and rolled out of bed completely disheveled. He walked past Tsukki and patted his cheek with a quick and sarcastic,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, dear,” and he was off to the kitchen to make an americano.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t help but stare at his best friend’s butt as he made his way through the hallway. Yamaguchi was wearing a stupid pair of plaid boxers that hugged his ass in a way that made Tsukki jealous of fabric.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An OK. Time to sequester myself to my room before I assault my best friend. What a great way to start the week.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki put on his best headphones to try and regain some semblance of self-control. He had gotten a lot of shit from friends and teammates in the past about always having a set of headphones with him, but they didn’t understand his need to block out the world sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi and Yachi were the only one of his friends to know about his panic attacks and that was only because both had been there for their fair share of his panic attacks. Rationally, Tsukishima knew that it wasn’t something to be ashamed of, but his brain was not totally rational, that was more Yamaguchi’s brain.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima faintly heard Yamaguchi call out a farewell and the door slam closed so he could let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. Usually, Tsukishima was better at keeping his pining, intrusive thoughts to a minimum but they had been much more frequent in the past six months that Yamaguchi had been living with him.</p><p> </p><p>That was the real reason he was going home this weekend. Yes, Akiteru did tell him that he was bringing his new girlfriend home but that was just an excuse. Tsukishima put up a good front around most people keeping his true feelings out of things but that just got so exhausting. He just needed some time without masking how he felt about his roommate and best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he just needed some coffee to perk himself up before his afternoon classes. They had gotten a very nice coffee maker from the shop where Yamaguchi worked because the shop was upgrading their machines and somehow Yamaguchi sweet talked his way into getting one of the old ones.</p><p> </p><p>But true to form, Yamaguchi had made him an oat milk latte with a little note accompanying it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanks for waking me up! Have a good day </em>
  <em>J</em>
</p><p>
  <em>p.s. yes, before you even text me, you ARE lactose intolerant</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t have surprised him, but Yamaguchi made him both feel appreciated and also angry in the same breath. It was honestly pretty impressive.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima took his phone out with a smile and composed a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To: Tadashi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am not lactose intolerant.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>To: Tadashi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Yamaguchi received his message from Tsukki he laughed so hard in his coding lecture that his professor snapped at him for not paying attention. Totally worth it.</p><hr/><p>The week flew by as a medley of class, practice, homework, dinner and a documentary, rinse and repeat, faster than anyone would like. In the blink of an eye, it was Friday and Tsukki was leaving for the train to go home.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi and Yachi were both laughing on the couch play fighting. Again, Tsukishima’s rational brain was refusing to step forward and his jealous anxiety brain was rearing its ugly head. Yamaguchi in high school had the biggest crush on Yachi and it was still possible he had a crush on her which just pushed all of Tsukki’s buttons the wrong way, so he said something stupid and mean and snarky that he didn’t really mean.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful, or Kuroo might get jealous,” and he let the heavy door slam shut on his way out. He put on his headphones just in time to hear Yamaguchi say,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Tsukki! Don’t be a jerk!”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>What a great start to the weekend</em>, Tsukki thought as he trudged to the station. He didn’t mean for it to be so mean, but he just couldn’t help it. At least they’ll have a break before seeing each other again on Monday. He had half a mind to send a text right away to apologize but didn’t and settled into his seat with his headphones on high.</p><p> </p><p>“What a great start to the weekend,” Yamaguchi said deflated.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he had a crush on Yachi for the longest time but Yachi was happy with Kuroo so Yamaguchi would never do anything to compromise that. But Yachi had come out of her shell since they had met 4 years ago, and she wouldn’t let snarky comments from Tsukki get to her now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, forget about him for now, it’s the weekend! What are we gonna do?” Yachi laughed, shouldering her weight onto Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>“My vote is be responsible for a few hours and then we get drunk?” He suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi nodded resolutely, their plan was set. Yamaguchi set up their ‘mini coffee house’ which consisted of putting one of the pothos plants that usually sat in the windowsill onto the island and turned on the mood lighting (string lights). Yachi loved learning how to make the complicated drinks from Yamaguchi and they spent a considerable amount of time procrastinating their work by making drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s 6 pm, can we please be done now? I’m tired of being a responsible student,” Yamaguchi groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Wine night, wine night, wine night!!!” Yachi exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Wine night was something exclusively for Yamaguchi and Yachi because whenever Tsukki got involved with wine he got pretentious about the wine and also, he would cry. Which pretty much kills the wine night vibe so Yachi and Yamaguchi only had these little parties by themselves. They would order a crappy pizza and drink shitty wine and watch stupid reality TV and sometimes she could get him to do face masks and paint their nails.</p><p> </p><p>They were almost done with a bottle when Yamaguchi looked up and grabbed Yachi’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I would look good with a nose ring? I just want to be cooler.” He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled at him, not thinking he was serious. But then Yachi focused in on his eyes to see that he was serious.</p><p> </p><p>“I for one, think that you are very cool. You have this kinda punk look going on, all long hair and those cute little studs. Especially when you paint your nails!” She said in truth, and in part because she wanted him to paint her nails.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi leaned back against the couch with an exasperated sigh. He knew he had changed his image quite a bit more than both of his best friends when they got to university but Yachi always had this cute pastel palate and Tsukki was just Tsukki. He had this air of grace and dignity that didn’t need altering. Yamaguchi didn’t have that, he just felt awkward in his skin. He wanted to feel like himself and he just didn’t know who that was yet.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi was pretty good at reading Yamaguchi after years of friendship and she knew this was something that she had to take carefully. He had been insecure about his looks for a long time because of the bullying he had endured and how a lot of girls had used him to get closer to Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that if you really want to do it then you should.” She started and Yamaguchi beamed at her. His face fell at her not yet spoken ‘but’.</p><p> </p><p>“But do you remember when Noya-san got his nose pierced? He went to receive in practice and took a ball to the face and he screeched so loud that the Vice Principal came to see what happened.  All I’m saying is that I don’t think you want to get hurt like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I can see where you’re coming from. And that takes out the other facial piercing options like a bridge or an eyebrow piercing.” He took a long sip of wine from his mug.</p><p> </p><p>“What about a non-facial piercing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mean… Ya-chan, you can’t mean like a <em>genital</em> piercing?” Yamaguchi physically pulled back, appalled that Yachi would even suggest he get a genital piercing.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No! That’s not what I meant-“ She blushed profusely and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean does Kuroo-san have one? Is that why you suggested-“</p><p> </p><p>“No! Stop! Please stop! That’s not even, please don’t. I mean, please don’t think about Kuroo’s um, that. I was thinking more along the lines of a tongue piercing.” Yachi stuttered out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank Gods. Ok. Yeah, maybe? The more I think about it the better I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Which was how they found themselves at Steady Tattoo and Piercing on a Friday night at 9:30, half an hour until close with just a little alcohol in their systems.</p><p> </p><p>A young woman with intricate sleeve tattoos and a pierced nose welcomed them in and asked what they were looking for and in 10 short minutes of waiting and filling out paperwork, Yachi and Yamaguchi were sitting in the back parlor with the piercer, an older man named Matsuda walking them through what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“You can hold your girl’s hand if you like while I pierce it, if you like.” He said gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, she’s not my girl. She’s just a friend.” Yamaguchi responded nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make a difference to me, you can still hold her hand, can’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi grabbed Yachi’s hand, his palm sweaty giving away how nervous he really was.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok so you’re gonna feel a sharp pinch and just breath in and out when I tell you ok? Don’t go passin’ out on me. You’re lucky tongues usually don’t hurt too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant to Yachi and an eternity for Yamaguchi it was over as Matsuda screwed the backing of the piercing into place. Yamaguchi tested out the movement of his tongue and it definitely felt weird at first. The whole metal bar through your entire tongue is something that anyone would take a while to get used to. But the second he saw it in the mirror he was elated. Something about the flash of silver he saw when he opened his mouth made him feel sexy and cool and he realized that Matsuda was trying to give him care instructions on his new piercing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll take about 4-6 weeks to heal completely and in the meantime there are a few big no-nos. No alcohol, absolutely no smoking, no oral sex, and even no kissing until it’s fully healed. A lot of people don’t realize how full of other microbes and stuff are in your mouth. You wanna keep this thing as sterile as possible or you can get an infection and that won’t be fun at all. Gargle three times a day-“ Matsuda went on and on about the care instructions and Yamaguchi really did try his best to pay attention but he was just so excited about his new piercing.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi tipped Matsuda and paid up front and Yachi and Yamaguchi were on their merry way into the night.</p><p> </p><p>“So?! How do you feel?” Yachi asked, practically skipping down the Tokyo streets.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like a Rockstar, like I can go out and do anything I want!” He laughed into the cold night air.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think Tsukki will think when he finds out?” She conspired.</p><p> </p><p>This made Yamaguchi think. Tsukki didn’t have a problem with the new look that Yamaguchi had started to go for, or at least he hadn’t vocalized any concerns. Tsukki’s opinion was paramount to him and Yamaguchi really hoped that he would think it was cool, or at the very least a fun story.</p><p> </p><p>So, Yamaguchi only hummed in response, hoping for the best from Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>When they made it back to Yamaguchi’s apartment, Yachi managed to convince him to paint her nails and then paint his own. Hers in a light pink shade and his a dark green. Yachi managed to finish the bottle of wine by herself now that he wasn’t allowed to drink. This ended with Yachi getting incredibly drunk and both of them falling into his bed together.</p><p> </p><p>A year ago, Yamaguchi probably would have been losing his mind because of his crush on Yachi but that truly had died down in the past few months in university. Maybe he was finally moving on, he thought as they drifted to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Another thing that Yamaguchi and Yachi shared in common was their hatred for the morning so Yamaguchi got to sleep in peacefully without Tsukki harassing him to wake up and do things around the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>When Yamaguchi woke up, Yachi was curled around him like a cat up to a heat source with her face in his armpit. He tried to maneuver a little so that she wouldn’t wake up to his smelly armpit and grabbed his phone to text Tsukki to see how his night had fared only to see a text from Tsukki already from two in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To: Tadashi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you guys had a nice night and sorry for what I said when I left. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As good of an apology Yamaguchi would probably ever get but it was enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Kei:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thanks :) we had a good time! tell me how it goes tonight with Akiteru and the new girl hehe</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamaguchi got a response right away, which was typical of Tsukishima early-ish on a Saturday morning</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To: Tadashi</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My mom wants to know if you want curry buns</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>To Kei:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s literally not even a question. You know I want your mom’s curry buns, tell her thank you!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smiled glad that there was no tension between him and Tsukki which brought his attention to the ache in his mouth. Matsuda said that the next few days would be worse than when he got it pierced but this felt less like an ache and more like someone was actively stabbing his tongue. Which, to be fair, wasn’t that far off from what was happening.</p><hr/><p>Back home in Miyagi, Tsukishima was staring down his bedroom wall with nothing to do. He didn’t want to bother Yamaguchi any more than he already had, <em>and</em> this weekend was about getting away from Tadashi so he wouldn’t have more of those invasive perverse fantasies. This was especially hard because there were so many memories that he had with Yamaguchi in this room.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he was pulled out of his thoughts when his mom called him down to help with something or other in the kitchen. Maybe she would force him into helping with the curry buns.</p><p> </p><p>Just like every other kid visiting home from university, it was nice at first to see your parents, but Tsukishima had just tasted freedom and coming back home was bittersweet. He made an excuse after helping for an hour to go work on something for university but really, he just needed to be alone again. Tsukishima fell into actual work for his courses slowly and realized hours had passed. He would have to go down soon and meet Akiteru’s new girlfriend to have dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Akiteru arrived with Chiyo was really a beautiful girl if he was honest, way out of his brother’s league but Kei supposed he would wait at least five minutes to tell that to his brother’s face. But meeting Chiyo just emphasized for him that no, he would never be attracted to women, and his mind wandered back to Yamaguchi and his butt in those stupid green plaid boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was nice and Tsukki didn’t raise any hell much to his older brother’s surprise. He refrained from making jokes about finding glass in his food, which is really a story for another time. The Tsukishima family joked and laughed with Chiyo who was able to keep up with the fast paced jokes they usually slung around.</p><p> </p><p>Kei went to refresh his drink and Akiteru followed shortly after.  Akiteru silently pulled his younger brother into his side and messed up Kei’s hair, earning a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s up with you tonight? Something going on at school?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Mr. Nosy. I’m fine, just tired is all. I can be nice, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>This got a laugh out of Akiteru who playfully shoved Kei.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but not to me with a girl around. Really, what’s up? You know you can talk to me about anything. I’m your brother that’s what I’m here for. Did Tadashi do something? I know he’s your best friend and he’s basically my second little brother, but I’ll still beat him up if you want.” He said, bouncing back and forth on his toes and punching the air.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima sighed unintentionally when Akiteru brought up Yamaguchi, cluing him in on the problem. But Tsukishima remained silent, not willing to talk about his crush with his brother. Not yet at least, and definitely not in the kitchen while they left poor Chiyo alone with their parents.</p><p> </p><p>Akiteru gave Kei a real hug, not any of that stupid bro hug stuff. Just a nice hug and Kei felt tears prick at his eyes. Since when was he so emotional that a brief hug from his brother would make him cry? He needed to get a grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, thanks a lot.” Kei placated Akiteru, half sarcastic and half authentic but Akiteru understood. They had an ability to understand each other that took a while to develop after Akiteru went to university but now their bond was stronger than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Akiteru left him standing in the kitchen and Tsukishima rubbed the growing tears out of his eyes to rejoin the festivities for the night. He could fake it for another hour or so before he would have to go to bed and decompress.</p><p> </p><p>Kei managed to last with the party for another hour before he bid everyone a good night, blaming it on his university schedule of waking up at the crack of dawn for early morning practice.  A white lie that his family saw through easily but understood.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima trudged up to his room and stared at the glowing stars on his ceiling thinking back to one of his fondest memories.</p><p> </p><p>He and Yamaguchi were both seventeen and discovering things about themselves, specifically about their sexualities. Kei had known for a while that he only liked boys, but it wasn’t something that he liked to think about or speak about. It made him feel too different from his friends, like no one would understand him. Kei had finally worked up the nerve to tell Yamaguchi, less worried about how his best friend would perceive him and more worried about how telling someone would confirm this otherness about him and make him feel like an outsider.</p><p> </p><p>What Tsukishima had not anticipated was that Yamaguchi told him he also thought that he liked boys, but not just boys. Tsukishima was very aware of Yamaguchi’s everlasting crush on Yachi so him liking girls was fairly unvexing but then he said,</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might like both guys and girls but I’m not sure. I’m really glad that we can talk about this Tsukki. I felt like no one would understand me or think I was this perverse guy for liking other guys. But you make me feel normal, like always.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi had this sparkle in his eyes, almost like he was about to cry but not because he was sad. It looked like Yamaguchi felt seen and loved and it was a look that Kei wanted to savor forever. A look that he wanted to see over and over again until he died. Just to be there in this moment with his best friend, truly understanding each other for the first time was an emotion that Kei would revel in forever.</p><p> </p><p>It made him feel weightless and like he could do whatever he wanted which is probably what prompted Kei to do the insane and ask,</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want… Do you want to see if you like guys?” Tsukki immediately regretted it. Of course, Yamaguchi wouldn’t want to kiss him. They were just friends it’s not like anything would ever happen between the two of them. Tsukki started to play with his fingers, going through the motions of taping them and untaping them over and over until Yamaguchi stopped them.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima looked up into Yamaguchi’s eyes again and they had that same look of awe and love with just a little pink coloring his cheeks. Yamaguchi leaned in for a chaste kiss. Nothing untoward or steamy, just a soft, meaningful brush of their lips. Chapped and dry from the winter but it meant the world to Kei.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I definitely like guys, Tsukki,” They smiled and basked in each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>And that was all they did, and they never spoke of it ever again. But that moment weighed on Kei as he thought back on it and he didn’t even realize until he felt one of his ears get wet that he was crying.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know why he was crying, maybe because he could never have who he wanted most. Maybe because he came so close once and never tried again. Maybe because he was just emotionally exhausted, but he wanted it to stop. Too much more of this and he would have a panic attack which would just be a great addition to his already funk-filled weekend.</p><p> </p><p>“God, pull yourself together Kei. You aren’t a sap so quit acting like one,” He lied to himself, but it was a good enough lie that he could leave the thoughts behind for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>It was then he realized that he had a full-on boner. From the memory of a barely-there kiss from 2 years ago. Maybe it was time to quit lying to himself and face facts that he was a sap. A horrible sucker for romantic gestures and quiet moments.</p><p> </p><p>But he had to deal with his erection that wasn’t going away. Tsukishima had done all the tried-and-true methods, dead puppy, old grandma, and failing one of his exams but nothing. Nada, zilch, still had an erection that was not going to take no for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out a travel sized bottle of lube from the second drawer just to prepare. Tsukishima had a ritual when masturbating and it always started with a good song choice and there were a lot to choose from but tonight, he was embracing the new look that Yamaguchi had chosen in university and went for Longview by Greenday. A little on the nose for his liking but it would do the job just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he realized it was a mistake to think about Yamaguchi because now when he closed his eyes all he could picture was Tadashi’s brown eyes staring up at him. He could practically feel a breath on his underwear clad erection and Tsukishima imagined it was Tadashi’s smaller hands palming him and making him gasp and curse.</p><p> </p><p>He imagined Tadashi licking his pink lips before reaching up to skim over Kei’s abdomen taking special interest in his nipples. Tweaking and pulling until his back left contact with his bed, arching beautifully. In his mind, Tadashi would kiss down his chest until he reached the elastic of his underwear and just ghost his fingers across the sensitive skin there making Tsukishima jump in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>He would ease Tsukki out of his underwear and tease his cock with his fingers. Not applying enough pressure to actually bring pleasure, just enough to build the sensation. And then finally, after the teasing he would take just the tip into his mouth and suck playfully more to get some lubrication than to get Tsukki off.</p><p> </p><p>Kei groaned imagining Tadashi smile and kiss around his cock, that stupid teasing smile he would get on his face. The one that made Kei think Tadashi was a closeted sadist and Kei was an open masochist. But eventually he would lick up over the slit, gathering all the precome that had gathered there and then twist his palm over the tip.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he uttered out.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima started to really jerk himself off, grabbing the lube so that it felt like he was in Tadashi’s mouth and not just his own hand. Kei imagined how red and puffy Tadashi’s lips would look after running over his cock for minutes and his hips jumped up off the bed into his hand. He was getting close now and he looked down at his own cock, red and angry, leaking from the tip. He could imagine how Tadashi’s hand would look, especially with the dark green nail polish he sometimes wore and how hot it would look going up and down over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Tadashiii,” Tsukishima groaned out as he came on his stomach, blissed out for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>And then realized he just groaned out his best friend’s name and jerked off to Tadashi blowing him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so fucked,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: panic attacks<br/>Tsukki has a panic attack in this chapter if you don't want to read it stop at "He didn’t know where he was, and he could barely think straight." and then you can control f to find the end "then Tsukishima didn’t even realize that Yachi was guiding him back home ".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima finally entered his shared apartment late Sunday evening to Yamaguchi on the couch half watching a show and half paying attention to whatever was on his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki! You’re home!” Yamaguchi smiled doing funny things to Tsukishima’s insides.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a minute together and Tsukishima was already a blushing mess, lucky enough to blame it on the cold. And what didn’t help was Yamaguchi rushing to his side and essentially patting him down for the curry buns.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you even happy to see me or are you just trying to get at the curry buns?” Tsukishima said as apathetically as possible</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Of course, I’m happy to see my best friend who just so happens to be bringing home a nostalgic treat for me,”</p><p> </p><p>It was only then that Tsukishima realized that Yamaguchi was enunciating a little different than he usually did, kind of like when he had first gotten braces. He even thought he saw a flash of metal in Yamaguchi’s mouth but that couldn’t be because Yamaguchi had gotten his braces off years ago. Still perplexed, Tsukishima relented and gave Yamaguchi the curry buns from the old grocery store tote bag his mom gave him.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi cheered and immediately pulled one of the buns out to eat and Tsukishima saw that flash of silver again, chalking it up to groggy eyes. But then he saw it again as Yamaguchi opened his mouth wide to take a bite of the bun.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi had gotten a tongue piercing. And it looked way too hot.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima very nearly dropped his backpack on the ground and felt his stomach twist in an utterly pleasant way. He knew Yamaguchi was experimenting more with himself but never in a million years did he think that when he went away last Friday, he would come home to Yamaguchi with a new tongue piercing.</p><p> </p><p>“D-did, um, ergh, did you get a new piercing, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima barely managed to get out. He could feel his face getting brighter and brighter, trying not to think about any further implications of a tongue piercing.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Yeah! Yachi and I went on got it done on Friday. I kinda wanted to surprise you but I get you figured it out too fast. What do you think?” Yamaguchi swallowed what was in his mouth and did his best not to have any residue still in his mouth before sticking his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>And there it was, plain as day. A small silver ball resting on the middle of Yamaguchi’s tongue. Their height difference made it so Yamaguchi had to look up at Tsukishima giving him all sorts of horrible ideas.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi looked like he was moments away from dropping down to his knees and keeping his tongue out to run along Kei’s body. This was horrible news for Tsukishima’s brain, just more fodder for nights like he had on Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was still looking up at him, waiting for Tsukishima’s opinion and now he was getting a little nervous. Did Tsukki not like it? Why wasn’t he saying anything? His face was getting red just like when he got angry about something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! I uh, I think it looks cool,” he finally said, “Was this just an excuse so you can s-stick your tongue out at me more?” he continued, trying to deflect how flustered and hot he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe, maybe.” Yamaguchi snickered, happy now that his best friend approved of the new look.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima made an excuse to put away his bag for the weekend and took some much-needed deep breaths in his room. This was it; this was how he would die. Pining after his best friend after Yamaguchi got a tongue piercing. Tsukishima hadn’t even known that Yamaguchi was planning on getting another piercing so where on Earth did this come from?</p><p> </p><p>No, he was fine. He just had to act like he always had around Yamaguchi. Nothing had inherently changed between them so there was no reason to start acting like he had a schoolboy crush.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima tentatively made his way back out to their shared living space to find Yamaguchi munching down on his at least second curry bun which made Tsukishima smile. There was no way the two dozen his mom sent back with him would make it through the week.</p><p> </p><p>They both settled down on the couch, the curry buns between them on the coffee table and turned on the next documentary in the A-Z chronicles. Tsukishima felt like everything was back to normal between them, besides the little moans Yamaguchi would make from either enjoying his food or from the ache in his tongue.</p><hr/><p>The week lumbered on and Wednesday rolled around which meant Yachi and Kuroo were over after their evening practice. Yamaguchi and Kuroo were huddled over Kuroo’s computer trying to figure out some programing for one of Kuroo’s assignments. Kuroo was taking an introduction to Java course so that he would be more marketable when looking for jobs and he was regretting it immensely. Kuroo had tried asking his best friend, Kenma, for help but he just wasn’t as kind of a teacher as Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>“You should be a TA, this makes so much more sense than when Kenma tried to help. Thanks, Yamaguchi!”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi flushed at the praise, not used to open praise from someone he looked up to like Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tsukishima had Yachi cornered.</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one who told him to get his tongue pierced?” he whispered incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>He honestly couldn’t believe it, Yachi was supposed to be the innocent and kind one of their trio. How could she suggest something like this?</p><p> </p><p>Yachi was unphased by his stink eye now and just kept working. Looking up from her work she said with an impish smile, “At first he thought I meant he should get a genital piercing,”</p><p> </p><p>Nope. No, no, no, no, no, no. Tsukishima didn’t think things could get worse, but they just did. Somehow a vivid image of Tadashi with a Prince Albert piercing appeared in his mind. He tried to physically shake the image, but it was burned into his brain.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi, who was much more observant than most gave her credit, knew that Tsukishima was head over heels for his best friend and so she was reveling in his obvious discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me some credit here, he wanted a nose piercing but remember how that went down with Noya-san? I just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t think maybe a different ear piercing?” Tsukishima could barely keep ahold of himself while Yachi was just giggling at his distress.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima lay face down in his history textbook, trying to block out the world. He loved Yachi, he really did. But sometimes she was worse than Yamaguchi when it came to pushing his buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“Quit being a big baby.” Yachi started with a harsh tone and then softer, “Maybe you should just talk to him about your crush. If nothing else, it’ll help you calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“My WHAT?” he squawked, calling the attention of Kuroo and Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi waved their attention away and the two went back to work on programing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying, I know you better than you think. And quite honestly, you’re not that great at hiding your emotions, Tsukki. What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“He could reject me, and I would lose my best friend forever. That seems like a pretty good worst case scenario so I’m just not going to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Yachi just glared at him and shrugged her shoulders with an implied, “Ok, I’ll stop bugging you for now,”</p><p> </p><p>They went back to work, but the thought kept nagging at the back of his mind. Would it be even possible for Tadashi to like him back? He didn’t want to give himself false hope, but he couldn’t help but think back to their first, and only, kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Yachi finally left for the night, with one purposeful look over her shoulder directed straight at Tsukishima. He knew what she was implying, and he really just didn’t want to think about it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima settled easily into their evening routine of dinner and a documentary with Yamaguchi finishing his food quickly. He lay down on the couch and put his head in Tsukishima’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“This ok, Tsukki?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a new position, Yamaguchi loved to lay in people’s laps and especially when they would play with his hair. Did it do funny things to Tsukishima’s stomach? Yes, absolutely. But he only muttered out a gruff, “Only if you don’t get angry if I drop food on you,”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima continued to pick at his food slowly and finally got to his least favorite part, the okra. Yamaguchi loved okra and always made Tsukki have some. Something about making sure Tsukki got enough greens or fiber. Tsukishima picked up the okra with his fingers and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Here, open,”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi complied without even thinking, he just assumed Tsukki would use chopsticks. Instead, he got a mouth full of okra and Tsukki’s long, lithe fingers. He hummed in contentment at the taste of the okra and if he was honest, the feeling of Tsukki’s fingers in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was much less composed than Tadashi. He now <em>knew</em> the actual feeling of being inside Tadashi’s mouth and he would never be able to go back. The sweet vibration of his hum and Tsukki felt the stupid little silver ball that had been haunting him for three days now. It took all of his willpower not to moan at the feeling and take his fingers out of Tadashi’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was now thanking any deity that would listen that Yamaguchi was closer to his knees than his crotch because the bulge in Tsukishima’s pants would have been much more noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi giggled.</p><p> </p><p>He fucking giggled, like he knew exactly what he was doing to Tsukki. What a brat. If he didn’t know better, Tsukishima would have thought Yamaguchi was flirting with him. But why would Yamaguchi flirt with him, it’s not like he was a catch or anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Got any more okra?”</p><p> </p><p>“S-shut up, Yamaguchi,”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima needed to get a hold of himself, maybe Yachi was right. If Tadashi knew how he felt, Tsukki probably wouldn’t get teased by Yamaguchi as much. But he could also ruin their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way that Yamaguchi liked him back, he wasn’t even a little affected by this little tryst. Just staring back at the TV like nothing had happened unlike Tsukishima who felt like his world had tilted on its axis and had his heart pounding in his chest. So maybe, at least for now he wouldn’t say anything to Yamaguchi.</p><hr/><p>For the next week Tsukishima did his best to avoid being alone with Yamaguchi at all costs. He took up offers from classmates and teammates to hang out and have dinner somewhere other than his apartment. Even when he was home at the same time as Yamaguchi, he would only say a few words and then hole up in his room.</p><p> </p><p>It was starting to get to Yamaguchi, he missed his best friend. He understood that sometimes Tsukki needed alone time, it’s just how he was. But they had barely seen each other, let alone spoke for the past week.</p><p> </p><p>He resolved, the next time that he saw Tsukki he would confront him. This came later than Yamaguchi had hoped, for people who were obligated by their volleyball team to see each other at the very least 15 hours together practicing, Tsukishima was good at avoiding Yamaguchi. Even when Yachi and Kuroo came over again the next Wednesday, Tsukishima somehow ended up chatting with Yachi while Yamaguchi helped Kuroo with Java again.</p><p> </p><p>Then when he was finally done with that, Tsukishima pretended like he needed help from Kuroo for his introductory biology course.</p><p> </p><p>“Yachi, I think Tsukishima hates me. I have no idea what I did to offend him, but I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t hate you. Maybe you left your clothes on the drying rack for too long again. Just ask him what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi groaned and pressed his face into the counter. He and Tsukki didn’t fight often but Yachi was right, Yamaguchi was really bad at doing his laundry on time. Maybe it was an easy fix, a quick apology and they were back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best at getting him out of a funk, just do what you normally do.” Yachi suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yell at him and throw him against a wall? Seems like that’s a little intense.” Yamaguchi was perplexed and still didn’t know how to talk to his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>How could he not know how to talk to his best friend? Someone would have to revoke his best friend card if Yamaguchi couldn’t pull himself together soon.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi and Kuroo said their goodbyes and Tsukishima made some bullshit excuse to escape to his room and closed his door with a resolute <em>bang!</em></p><p> </p><p>It’s now or never Tadashi, Tsukki can’t hide from his best friend for too long. Yamaguchi gave Tsukki fifteen minutes to calm down or do whatever he needed before knocking on his bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki? Can we talk?” Yamaguchi called softly through the door.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the door, Tsukishima’s heart pounded in his chest. He knew this day was coming, he couldn’t avoid Tadashi forever. He cleared his throat and called back out,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just give me a sec?” He had mere moments to pull some thoughts together. He took a few deep breaths and pulled the door open to Yamaguchi leaning against the door frame kicking at the ground in his house slippers.</p><p> </p><p>“Did, did I do something to make you angry, Tsukki? I’m sorry for whatever it was, I just miss my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima had seen this look on Yamaguchi’s face before but never because of him. It was the look he would get when he was insecure, or someone made fun of him and it broke Tsukishima’s heart. How could he be hurting his best friend like this?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing you did, Yamaguchi. I-I just need some space right now.” Tsukki said while playing with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what broke Yamaguchi’s resolve and he got angry. He snapped his head up to meet Tsukki’s eyes, full of ardor.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had nothing BUT space for the past week and a half! What else am I supposed to do?” Yamaguchi cried and stepped into Tsukki’s personal space.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima tried to step back but was too close to the door frame, he needed to have some air that he wasn’t sharing with Yamaguchi and he needed air now. He tried to respond but no words formed, just stuttered thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Yamaguchi said, softer this time. He understood that Tsukki needed some space, but Yamaguchi just wasn’t willing to give in.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you too,” Tsukki said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“So then why are you ignoring me? Something has to be going on. I can’t do anything if I’m in the dark and I’m in the dark here!”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi stepped even closer to Tsukki, almost pressed completely against his taller friend’s frame.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was completely surrounded by Yamaguchi. All he could see, all he could feel, all he could smell, and all he could hear was Tadashi. If it weren’t for the fact that Yamaguchi was clearly angry, Tsukishima would have been blissed out. It was basically a dream come true under the worst circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima could imagine leaning and crushing his lips down on Tadashi’s, the thought invaded his mind as Tadashi continued to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi whispered leaning into Tsukki’s chest.</p><p> </p><p><em>Now or never, Kei</em>. He thought as he grabbed Tadashi’s face and pressed his lips lightly against Tadashi at first and then harder and more passionately. In his dreams, Tadashi would melt into his arms and kiss him back, but this was reality. And in reality, Yamaguchi stiffened and pulled back and whispered an apology.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima could feel all of the air leave his lungs and he all but sprinted out of the apartment without a second look behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kei! Wait!” Yamaguchi shouted behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He’d finally kissed Tadashi and he had gotten rejected. Tsukishima had just single-handedly ruined his best friendship in less than 5 minutes. His chest was heaving either from sprinting or the imminent panic attack. He didn’t know where he was, and he could barely think straight.</p><p> </p><p>The ringing in his ears pitched higher and louder until it was almost all he could hear. Tsukishima managed to call Yachi who could only hear his ragged breathing. Yachi knew immediately he was having a panic attack and tried to figure out where he was and what was going on but most of what Kei was saying was disjointed or didn’t make any sense.</p><p> </p><p>They practiced breathing together on the phone while she tracked his locating and did her best to find Tsukishima. When Yachi finally managed to meet Tsukishima, he was in the worst shape that she had probably ever seen him.</p><p> </p><p>He was still hyperventilating and crouched against the wall of a building with tears running down his face. Yachi worked with him for what felt like an hour to get a hold of his breathing and even though he was still shaking like a leaf they managed to stand up together.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t even realize that Yachi was guiding him back home until they were at the entrance to their apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Yachi no. I can’t go back in there. I can’t,” His voice broke and tears started to gather in his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, we’ll go to mine. No worries, and hey one of my roommates made cupcakes so you can look forward to that when we get there, right?”</p><p> </p><p>They had made it only half a block what Yamaguchi caught up to them, completely out of breath and holding Tsukki’s favorite pair of headphones. The ones he always used to get out of the funk from a panic attack. How could Yamaguchi be so thoughtful while breaking his heart, it just wasn’t fair.</p><p> </p><p>“Yamaguchi, should you really be here right now?” Yachi said with a sharp tone pointed directly into Yamguchi’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Yachi, I love you and your tiger mom instincts, but this is between Tsukki and me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was still like a calf on fresh legs and wobbling.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that? You kiss me and then sprint out of the apartment with not even a backwards glance? You’re better than that, Kei.” Yamaguchi stalked towards Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>“You said no. You apologized and didn’t kiss me back, what do you want from me? Do you want to hurt me more?” Tsukishima couldn’t bear to look Yamaguchi in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t kiss you back because I can’t! I can’t kiss anyone until this damn tongue piercing heals!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima could barely believe what he was hearing. He hadn’t ruined his friendship with Tadashi? It was just that stupid tongue piercing that had been taunting him for weeks and now it had given him one of the worst panic attacks of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Just for the sake of clarity, you don’t hate me?” Tsukishima was still unconvinced of this fact.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you stupid jerk, I don’t hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi finally closed the distance between them and pulled Tsukki in for a deep hug. Tsukki wasn’t the only one shaking anymore, Yamaguchi was unsteady on his feet to Tsukki’s surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared. You could have gotten seriously hurt just running away like that. Promise me, promise me right now even if we get in a fight you won’t run away again.” Yamaguchi was holding Tsukki’s face, forcing eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” was all he got in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Um guys. I don’t mean to break up a moment, but I think I need a hug too. This was a lot for a Wednesday, and I think I freaked Kuroo out.” Yachi joked, trying to break some tension.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, Tsukki and Yamaguchi had forgotten she was there, but they welcomed her into their hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok I have to go now because I need to explain to not only Kuroo but also Kenma why I sprinted out of their apartment half clothed. But I’m glad you guys worked it out. No more keeping secrets,” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The trio split and Tsukki and Yamaguchi meandered to their apartment, neither willing to put space between them. They came to the hallway that separated their bedrooms.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi hooked his pinky into Tsukki’s and whispered,</p><p> </p><p>“There are some other things we can do besides kiss, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima thought he had died and gone to heaven. 30 minutes ago, he thought he would never talk to Tadashi ever again and now Tadashi was suggesting they do <em>something other than kiss</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima spluttered and nodded quickly, getting pulled into Tadashi’s room. He pushed Tsukki onto his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Take you pants off for me, Kei,” Again, Tsukishima hurried to comply and pulled his jeans off revealing the growing bulge in his boxer briefs.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back onto his elbows watching Tadashi leer over him. Tadashi licked his lips and the flash of his forbidden tongue piercing made Tsukishima want to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi rummaged around under his bed until he found the lube he was looking for and placed it on the bed next to Kei. Yamaguchi then palmed Tsukki’s erection, just like in Tsukishima’s imagination. Yamaguchi hummed and pulled Tsukki’s cock out of his underwear earning a whimper from Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi wanted nothing more than to kiss Kei and put his lips around his cock, but he also didn’t really want to lose his tongue because he gave his best friend a blow job or something else equally insane. Instead, he placed a closed mouth kiss on Kei’s shaft and ran his fingers over his hardening length while Kei moaned quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi applied gentle pressure to the tip, excited to see how Kei would respond to his touch. Tadashi was not disappointed. Kei rolled his hips into Tadashi’s palm and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. But Kei’s cock was not his ultimate goal for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi warmed some lube up in his hands and asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever fingered your ass, Kei? Do you want me to finger you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God yes. Please,” Kei begged, and Tadashi decided he really liked how Kei sounded begging.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi spread some lube around Kei’s hole and pushed a gentle finger in. He was incredibly tight, and it was clear Tsukki hadn’t done anything recently, if ever. Tadashi hadn’t gotten a clear answer from Kei. Tadashi slowly worked his finger in and out until he could add a second finger. He saw Kei’s eyes squeeze shut and worried if this was too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok? We can stop whenever you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“God please don’t stop. Whatever you do, don’t stop. It’s just tight,” Kei was living out a fantasy and he never wanted Tadashi to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Convinced for now, Tadashi continued to work his two fingers in Kei’s heat searching for the spot that would make Kei moan. It had admittedly been a while since Yamaguchi had been with another man so it took him longer than he would have liked to find Kei’s prostate.</p><p> </p><p>But then Kei threw one arm over his eyes and the other grabbed the bedsheet underneath him with a deep groan. Tadashi had never heard something so sexy and he replicated the motion over and over again watching Kei writhe beneath his touch.</p><p> </p><p>Kei looked like he was straight out of a porn magazine. Completely flushed and dripping from the tip of his cock, it made Tadashi ridiculously turned on just to watch it and know he was the one causing it.</p><p> </p><p>Kei reached down to jerk himself off, needing some release there besides in his ass but Tadashi grabbed his wrist before he could make any progress.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I say you could touch yourself, Kei?” Tadashi whispered and continued to finger him relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, but please. I need you to touch me. P-please,” There were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, desperate to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Last I checked I was touching you; do you want me to take my fingers out?”</p><p> </p><p>This got a delightful whine out of Kei and he grabbed Tadashi’s hand threatening to retreat.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. Don’t stop, please,” he whined again.</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me where else you want me. I can’t read your mind as much as I would like to,” Tadashi teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Tadashi, please. Here,” Kei guided Tadashi’s hand to his leaking cock and who was Tadashi to deny such a pretty request.</p><p> </p><p>The combination of the sensations Kei was getting from Tadashi meant that he wouldn’t last much longer. He felt the heat building at the base of his spine indicating he would come soon.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna- I’m gonna. Oh fuck, Tadashi,” he moaned breathy as he came on his stomach seeing stars behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi pulled his fingers out and grabbed a tissue to clean Kei up, his own erection starting to get painful in his pants. But that was much less important than soaking up how he felt making Tsukki cum so hard.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki pulled Yamaguchi up to lay on his chest, still breathing deeply but much more calmly than before. He could feel Tadashi’s erection pressing into his hip and he wanted to do something about it, but he was about to fall asleep. Tsukki started to work Tadashi through his pants but his hand was stilled by Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve had a long day, let’s just get some rest tonight,” Yamaguchi said directly into Tsukki’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki pulled Yamaguchi in tight as they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure how frequently I'll upload but I hope you enjoy this chapter! thank you for reading &lt;3!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Morning Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Yamaguchi had an opening shift at Balzac which meant he woke up to a blaring alarm at 4:30 in the morning.  He tried to shut off his phone without opening his eyes and reaching for his nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, Yamaguchi stop hitting me.”</p><p> </p><p>Since when did his alarm know his name? And why didn’t it turn off when Yamaguchi hit it?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kill you for real. I don’t care what you did last night, it’s way too early for this.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Yamaguchi’s memory came back to him. The reason he was so comfortable and warm in his usually chilly bed was because Tsukki had fallen asleep in bed with Yamaguchi the night before.</p><p> </p><p>This didn’t change the fact that he did have to get up for work still <em>and </em>his alarm was still blaring from his nightstand.  Yamaguchi clambered over Tsukishima to reach his phone and turn off the alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare go back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Tsukki.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi sullenly got out of bed and made his way to his closet to get dressed for work. He thought about how he was going to try and convince Tsukki to come with him to open while selecting a shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Tsukishima said, his face now sunken completely into Yamaguchi’s pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Had Yamaguchi been talking out loud? He hadn’t even figured out how he was going to bribe Tsukki this morning into coming with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sleeping in until 7:30 and then I’ll join you but not a minute earlier.” Tsukishima continued.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi wanted to say that sleeping in to 7:30 was hardly considered sleeping in but he could last 2 hours without Tsukishima. Barely anyone came in on Thursday mornings anyway so he would probably end up making cold brew or something else boring for the very early morning shift.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi made his way to work in the frosty morning. Barely anyone else was awake barring the 3rd shift workers who were just getting off their shifts which made his short walk to the coffee shop very tranquil.  He was right, the morning was slow, and he ended up preparing a lot of cold brew for the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima, true to his word, slept until 7:30 when he woke up naturally. The night before came flashing back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi jerking him off and even fingering him. Tsukishima had never taken anything up his ass before and if he was being honest, it was never something he had imagined himself doing. Whenever he watched porn or imagined it, he had always been the top but when Tadashi was below him and getting Tsukki off. It was like something had changed inside him. Tsukishima could suddenly understand letting someone else take care of him and get him off instead of the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking more about it made Tsukki blush and have blood rush to regions besides his head so he decided to squish down those thoughts instead. Tsukishima had to get to the café soon anyway if he was going to keep his promise to Yamaguchi. Less of a promise and more of a statement but Tsukishima was still looking forward to a quiet-ish morning with Yamaguchi in the café.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi beamed at Tsukishima when he strolled into Balzac at exactly 8 am.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Tsukki!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima waved back and took his regular place at the bar. They chatted and Yamaguchi did most of the talking, giving Tsukki the update on everyone who had come in that morning already.</p><p> </p><p>Their favorite regular had only ordered one drink this morning instead of his usual two which was cause for alarm and lead them to imagine all the possible reasons Mr. Suit would not be ordering for his “lady-friend”.</p><p> </p><p>By 10 am another girl around university age entered Balzac. She studied the menu board and Yamaguchi noticed her eyes kept wandering to a certain blond sitting at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! Can I get a medium iced latte with lavender and then could I get him another of whatever he was drinking?” The girl said brightly, while pointing at Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi wasn’t incredibly jealous because this wasn’t the first time a girl had tried to buy Tsukki a drink but for some reason today this request left a little twinge in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Can I warn you, though? He’s not incredibly… receptive to girls.” Yamaguchi tried to choose his words carefully but also without offending Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to try, you know? I just got out of a 3-year long relationship and I need something to get me back on the horse, good or bad.” She smiled at Yamaguchi. He felt for her, she seemed nice enough but there was no way that this would go well for the poor girl. What a great way to get back into the dating scene, Yamaguchi thought to himself wryly.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s drinking a green tea, so I’ve got this one on the house between you and me. You can try but I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” Yamaguchi tried to be sincere. He really did try, but something about this cute girl trying to pick up <em>his </em>Tsukki wasn’t sitting right this morning.</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn’t fair. Tsukki wasn’t his anything, besides best friend. Even if Tsukishima was comfortable in the fact that he was definitely gay and there was no chance of this poor girl doing well with his surly best friend, Yamaguchi felt jealous somehow.</p><p> </p><p>He prepared and gave the drink to Tsukishima as per the request of the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got a not-so-secret admirer,” Yamaguchi told Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima groaned in response. He frequently was on the receiving end of drinks from strangers and it wasn’t something that he particularly enjoyed. Unless it was an invitation from someone he already knew, there wasn’t a high chance he would actually end up talking to whomever gave him the drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell her I wasn’t interested, Yamaguchi?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not your keeper. You could have been interested in all I knew.” Yamaguchi tried to lie.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima saw right through him. Yamaguchi just didn’t know how to tell this poor girl this was a complete dead end so now Tsukishima had to deal with her.</p><p> </p><p>The girl came over and spoke with Tsukishima for a few minutes and Yamaguchi had to hand it to him. Tsukki was being much nicer today than he usually would have but Yamaguchi overheard the line that sent the girl packing for good.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m actually interested in someone already,”</p><p> </p><p>Interested? In whom? It couldn’t be himself, Yamaguchi thought. All they had done was a simple blowjob. That wasn’t a foundation for a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing else crazy happened during Yamaguchi’s shift. Mr. Suit came in later and did end up ordering two drinks in the middle of the day which just let both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s imagination run wild.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he had another lover he was buying drinks for? They got a kick out of fantasizing until Yamaguchi’s replacement came to take over the café. This was where they would part ways until the evening; Yamaguchi had afternoon classes and Tsukishima went to his tutoring job.</p><hr/><p>That evening, Yamaguchi returned home first. He made a quick stew that would probably take just until Tsukki got home from his tutoring.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, Yamaguchi decided to watch an anime he was waiting to catch up on. Tsukki would watch it with Yamaguchi but Tsukishima’s taste in TV was much more informative in nature as opposed to Yamaguchi. He liked trashier shows, probably because it was something, he could indulge in without Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>Like clockwork, Tsukishima returned at 6:45. Tsukki was about as dependable as Yamaguchi’s watch when it came to his routine. But that also meant Yamaguchi knew when to ‘casually’ have dinner ready so that Tsukki would get to eat right when he got home.</p><p> </p><p>This was in part because Yamaguchi liked to cook for his best friend and also because if Tsukki ever got hangry, he was so, so mean that Yamaguchi could barely stand it. Not on purpose, but Tsukishima definitely needed dinner before he was able to nicely converse and interact with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>So Tsukishima giving Yamaguchi a small, silent wave and then heading directly to his bedroom was not a complete surprise. He closed the door sharply with a resounding thud that made Yamaguchi jolt all the way in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t hate his job, most days he even liked it; not that anyone would be able to tell with his surly attitude. He tutored student athletes in topics he actually enjoyed and nine times out of ten, his students were hard working and easy enough to get along with.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt for his students because student athletes often got pegged as lazy and dumb, but they often had to do double the amount of work that normal students did. And, he had been one to notice a few learning disorders that his students had never even noticed. Overall, he enjoyed working with his students, but Tsukishima had one student who was just a pain.</p><p> </p><p>He would complain about his TA and professor about how they didn’t have clear grading requirements (they did, this kid just didn’t bother to read the rubric), he never wanted to put any effort into actually understanding a topic, and all he did for the hour and a half they had together was complain about the class. It never failed to put Tsukishima in a bad mood, and he couldn’t help but think about how he had started the day so nicely.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up in his best friend’s bed and getting free tea all morning following a mind-blowing orgasm that Tsukki never thought he would receive from Yamaguchi; Tsukishima’s day was bound to be a great one and then at the last minute his least favorite student ruined his day.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah!” he yelled out and fell back onto his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki had been forward to just being able to be in the same room as his best friend without internal emotional turmoil but he didn’t want to bring Yamaguchi’s mood down with his own. Yamaguchi was so kind to everyone and he just didn’t deserve Tsukishima’s bitchy mood tonight.</p><p> </p><p>There was a gentle knock at his door, signaling that Yamaguchi had decided to deal with his bratty best friend today.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki, there’s stew on the hob if you want.” and the implied <em>“if you want to talk too, I’m here for you,”</em></p><p> </p><p>Which just made Tsukishima feel even worse. He didn’t deserve Yamaguchi. All Tsukishima had ever done for Yamaguchi was tell a few bullies to fuck off twice and ever since, Yamaguchi went out of his way to keep their friendship going.</p><p> </p><p>“If you take too long, I’m picking something I know you won’t like on the TV!” Yamaguchi taunted through the door.</p><p> </p><p>This was no idle threat from Yamaguchi. He was getting tired of the A-Z series, mostly because they were still somehow in the first half of the alphabet even though nearly two months had elapsed since they started. Yamaguchi was in the mood for a thriller or a horror movie which were coincidentally Tsukki’s least favorite genres.  </p><p> </p><p>He spooned out some stew for himself and left out a bowl for Tsukki if he decided to join for the evening. Yamaguchi queued up <em>Corpse Party</em>, a movie he had wanted to see a few years ago but never got around to until now.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki emerged from his room about 10 minutes into the movie and joined Yamaguchi on the couch with his own bowl of stew. He immediately cringed at the scene on the TV, there was way too much blood and gore for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you can eat and watch this. I feel like I’m at an autopsy,” Tsukishima said trying to finish his food as fast as possible so he wouldn’t be too nauseous to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was too enthralled to pay attention. He just loved movies like this, and he barely ever watched them so Yamaguchi was going to savor this while it lasted.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukki, he had taken his glasses off, pulled the turtleneck he was wearing up over his eyes and was hugging his knees to his chest. Yamaguchi had to hold in a snicker, Tsukki certainly was stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to watch if it’s going to give you nightmares. I won’t tell anyone,” Yamaguchi snickered to his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I am watching!” Tsukishima cried back indignantly. He knew he was lying. Tsukishima could see more of his fingers than the screen, but he had started the movie already and he was going to finish it with Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly something jumped on the screen which made Tsukishima nearly jump out of his skin. Yamaguchi finally took pity and closed the space between the two of them on the couch. Tsukki allowed Yamaguchi to pull them to a laying down position with Tsukki vaguely crushing Yamaguchi and Tsukki’s facing the couch instead of the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“Now all the scary ghosts can’t get you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi was clearly not sorry at all.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was grateful for being face first in the couch and Yamaguchi’s arm otherwise his best friend would notice the incredible blush that spread up his face. Yamaguchi ran his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair and eventually Tsukki’s breathing evened out, evidence that he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The movie ended but Yamaguchi was unwilling to wake Tsukki. He just looked so at ease snuggled up with Yamaguchi, so far away from the stress of his day. Yamaguchi turned on some quiet music and tried to decide when he would wake Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>“How much longer until your tongue heals?” Tsukishima rasped.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was surprised and more than a little turned on because of the rumble in Tsukki’s tired voice.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi cleared his throat trying to get his thoughts together, “Another week and it should be, erm-fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yamaguchi, did-did your dick just twitch?” Tsukki couldn’t help but snicker.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” It was Yamaguchi’s turn to blush. He couldn’t believe Tsukki had noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima snaked down the length of Yamaguchi’s body, intentionally putting pressure on his crotch and drew out a moan from Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, shouldn’t we talk about this first? Like boundaries and s-stuff? <em>Fuck</em>,” Yamaguchi hissed as Tsukki unzipped the other’s pants.</p><p> </p><p>“After. I kinda owe you one, remember?” Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi to a sitting position and gathered himself between Yamaguchi’s legs on the floor in front of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was flustered now; he was used to being in control in sexual stations but with Tsukki all of that was up in the air. Yamaguchi had gained a lot of confidence since they started high school but something about Tsukki languidly stroking his chest and lap was sending all of this rational thinking out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima peppered light kisses across Yamaguchi’s abdomen and prompted Yamaguchi to lift his hips off the couch. Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi’s pants down to his knees to expose his underwear and hardening length.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi hissed as Tsukki placed open mouthed kisses along his clothed erection. Yamaguchi tilted his head back and drew a deep breath, he had to pull himself together. Mostly because Yamaguchi knew, or at least was fairly certain, that Tsukki had never given a blowjob before. Yamaguchi wasn’t about to scar his best friend for life by shoving Tsukki’s face down on his cock and face fucking him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ergh, Tsukki. Have- have you done anything like this before?” Tsukishima hadn’t yet relented his assault on Yamaguchi’s erection.</p><p> </p><p>He was very nearly sucking Tadashi off through his boxers and looking up with hooded eyes at Tadashi. The sight was almost enough to get Tadashi to cum in his underwear, but he wanted to make this last.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima wasn’t incredibly abashed by Tadashi reminding him that he had never given a blowjob. They were open with each other about most things, so it was safe for Tadashi to assume that since Tsukki had never mentioned being in a sexual relationship with another person, Tsukki was a virgin.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki wasn’t embarrassed by this fact; he knew that when the right situation arose, he would have sex and it was looking more and more like Kei would lose his virginity to his best friend. This gave Tsukishima a thought. Yamaguchi was such a busy body in the kitchen and maybe he would like instructing Kei through this.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you talk me through it, Tadashi?” Kei asked and firmly planted his hands-on Tadashi’s thighs. He was not going to move until Tadashi instructed him to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi couldn’t think of anything hotter than Kei between his legs and completely at Tadashi’s disposal. Tadashi felt some of his arousal leak out of the tip of his cock just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>“A good first step would be getting me out of these boxers,” Tadashi said, desperate for any touch Kei was willing to give.</p><p> </p><p>Kei obliged and pulled Tadashi’s boxers down to meet his pants on the ground as Tadashi’s erection sprung back and hit his taught stomach. Kei came back up and placed his hands back on Tadashi’s thighs but this time he rubbed small circles on Tadashi’s inner thighs with his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi groaned from the teasing on his thighs and said, “Then it’s up to you if you want to start with your mouth or your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh. That’s not how this works. Tell me what you want Tadashi,” Kei’s breath was hot over Tadashi. His mind starting to go fuzzy at the edges. Kei was really going to make him walk through a blowjob. Tadashi still wanted to go easy on Kei for his first blowjob.</p><p> </p><p>“Spit on my cock and then on your hand. Get it nice and wet, too much friction hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Kei spat, almost drooled, onto Tadashi’s cock and let the small drip of saliva hang down from his open mouth to Tadashi’s cock as long as the surface tension would allow. Kei then spat on his hand and waited for his next instruction.</p><p> </p><p> “Now what?” Kei prompted when it was clear Tadashi had forgotten to continue directing.</p><p> </p><p>“Grab the base and work your way up. When you, <em>fuck</em>, when you reach the tip twist a little and press harder. You can add your other hand below, too. If you feel like it,”</p><p> </p><p>Pleasure seared through Tadashi’s mind as Kei applied pressure to his erection. Kei continued on for a while, just working Tadashi and keeping him moaning. Tadashi gripped the couch, trying to keep himself grounded.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help but notice that I’m not using my mouth,” Kei mocked.</p><p> </p><p>He was excited to suck off Tadashi, but Kei was committed to making Tadashi instruct him.</p><p> </p><p>“Start by licking up my shaft, keep your tongue flat. Yeah, just like that and then when you get to the head swirl around it a little. Teasing like that draws it out longer and feels so much better.”</p><p> </p><p>Kei tasted some of the salty precome that had dripped out of the slit at the tip. He made sure to tease around the crown like Tadashi told him and when Kei licked up across the slit Tadashi made the sexiest groan he had ever heard. A deadly combination of a whiny breath and a rumbling groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Then suck the tip and try taking as much in as you can. Don’t push yourself too far,”</p><p> </p><p>Kei followed the instructions and was able to take about half of Tadashi’s length in his mouth before it became uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, and then suck and bob your head. God Kei, that feels so good,” Tadashi moaned, and his hips twitched up a little, but it was clear Tadashi was doing his best not to jerk into Kei’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Tadashi flinched and pulled Kei’s mouth off him with a pop, “I-uh-forgot to mention to cover your teeth. It doesn’t feel particularly good so try covering your teeth with your lips or your tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry.” Kei apologized. He knew from reading that teeth while giving head was pretty much never good but he hadn’t realized how hard it was to keep them out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey. It’s ok! This is your first try, nobody’s perfect.” Tadashi cupped Kei’s face and used his thumb to brush across Kei’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Kei looked up at Tadashi and dropped his mouth open to apologize again but Tadashi took it as an invitation to put his thumb in Kei’s mouth. Tadashi told Kei to suck and practice on his thumb for a moment until he got his confidence back.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like that, and you know what else you could do?”</p><p> </p><p>Kei hummed around Tadashi’s thumb in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Put your glasses on when you try again,” Tadashi didn’t even know he had a thing for glasses but the idea of Kei looking up at him through his glasses made his dick twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were such a perv,” Kei said snidely and grabbed his glasses from the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you have the moral high ground here. You’re about to suck my dick, aren’t you?” Tadashi taunted back. Tsukki surprised Tadashi when a blush spread up his face and Tadashi tucked that thought away for later.</p><p> </p><p>Kei resumed sucking off Tadashi, this time much more conscious of the placement of his teeth. Kei would occasionally look up at Tadashi who had a flush working up his chest all the way to his ears. Kei pulled his own erection out of his pants and began to work himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi’s compliments turned more unintelligible as it was clear Tadashi was close to cumming.</p><p> </p><p>“Kei, Kei, I’m about to cum. Move if you don’t want, not in your mouth,” Tadashi worked hard to form a sentence that conveyed his thoughts. Kei was getting close to his own release and wanted them to find their peak together.</p><p> </p><p>Kei hummed around the tip and shook his head as if to say, “I don’t care,”</p><p> </p><p>The combination of the humming and shaking sent Tadashi over the edge. He shoved a hand into Kei’s hair and gripped tight, his vision blurring for a moment. Kei came into his own hand, his pleasure outweighing everything else around him.</p><p> </p><p> When the world came back into focus, Tadashi looked down at Tsukki who was still sitting on his knees but now had his mouth open and a confused look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment for Tadashi to realize that Kei was sitting there with his cum just sitting in Kei’s mouth. Kei had also apparently taken his pleasure into his own hands, literally, so he was sitting with his cock out and hand full of his own cum. Kei was waiting for what to do; it was undeniably hot, but it also put hot coals under his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, spit into my hand or swallow. Whichever you want,” Yamaguchi scrambled to put his hand in front of Tsukki’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima spat into Yamaguchi’s waiting hand and wiped his mouth. As much as he enjoyed giving the blowjob and how he made Tadashi feel, the end result was not very favorable.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi grabbed his underwear to wipe his own hand off and then reached down to wipe off Kei’s release from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know it really doesn’t taste very good. Kinda like the aftertaste of a skunked IPA, right? You get used to it eventually,” Yamaguchi tried to comfort Tsukki, but he couldn’t get the image of Kei out of his mind. His face red, lips bright and swollen from their effort and Tadashi’s cum sitting lewdly on Kei’s tongue. If Kei ever got used to the taste, Yamaguchi definitely wanted to see him do that again.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t get the taste of Yamaguchi out of his mouth. Yamaguchi was right that it wasn’t an incredibly <em>good</em> taste but something about it was wholly erotic and he definitely wasn’t opposed to trying it again. He also noticed that his jaw was starting to get sore from being open so long.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you want to talk about?” Tsukki stood and towered over Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think we just need to set the record straight about what we’re doing and what we’re ok with, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was always the rational one, he thought ahead and planned things out unlike Tsukishima who let his emotions run him. Most people didn’t pick up on this because it seemed somewhat counterintuitive to how they were perceived.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like you,” Tsukki blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like you too, Tsukki. You’re my best friend after all,” Yamaguchi replied, missing the point entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant-never mind.” There was no way Yamaguchi was actually interested in a romantic relationship with him.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi seemed to ponder for a few moments before he suggested, “We could try friends with benefits? I don’t want to ruin our friendship and I know you’re not interested in me, but I think this could work,”</p><p> </p><p>The more Yamaguchi thought about it, the more it made sense. Tsukki probably was just pent up after going a long time without sex or anything and it would give both of them more experience.</p><p> </p><p>I’m not interested in you?! Tsukishima wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but that wouldn’t do any good for them now. He didn’t know how to make his feelings anymore obvious. Tsukishima had point blank told Yamaguchi he liked him and given Yamaguchi a blowjob. What else did Yamaguchi need, a proposal?</p><p> </p><p>In the long run Tsukishima knew this would be the wrong choice. There was no way he would come out of this unscathed when Tadashi eventually found someone that he was interested in who wasn’t Tsukki. But the lovelorn part of Tsukishima took over and replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, why not?” Yeah in a few months’ time he would be hurt, but Tsukishima wanted to make the most of his one chance to be with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow we can talk more about it but I’m beat now,” Yamaguchi stood and started to walk to his room before turning around to ask,</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>I already did, Tsukishima couldn’t help but think. But he dutifully rose and met Yamaguchi in the hallway that separated their bedrooms. Tsukki was situating himself in his bed when Yamaguchi came in and threw his own pillow down next to Tsukishima’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Tsukki glared.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it look like? I brought my pillow and I’m here to snuggle,” Yamaguchi replied brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“That seems more along the lines of something boyfriends would do, not friends with benefits,” Tsukishima tried to his best to keep his tone from being too much like a petulant child.</p><p> </p><p>“Your bed is comfier and! You’re much better to cuddle with than my pillow. It’s not like we haven’t slept with each other before. Scoot!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was too shocked not to comply and let Yamaguchi curl up next to him. Yamaguchi had always been the easier sleeper between the two of them and tonight would clearly be no different. Yamaguchi fell asleep quickly leaving Tsukishima to his own thoughts about how he would be able to make Yamaguchi fall in love with him so they could have more nights like this.</p><hr/><p>Tsukishima woke first to a drooling Yamaguchi on his chest which was much less cute when there was actually drool on himself rather than Yamaguchi’s pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so gross, please get off of me right now,” Tsukki groaned and shoved Yamaguchi off his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hu-what?” Yamaguchi rolled right back to where he was on Tsukishima’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to get up anyway. Morning practice ringing any bells?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooooo. Don’t make me get up, you’re so warm and you smell like lavender.”</p><p> </p><p>This made Tsukishima flush, he had no idea Yamaguchi would notice that. He kept a little sachet of lavender under his pillow; his mom insisted it would help with insomnia but there was no evidence to that helping him.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi off of himself and stood over Yamaguchi sprawled out on the floor. Tsukki lightly kicked Yamaguchi in the side to try to get him to start getting ready but Yamaguchi was still mostly dead to the world. Tsukishima kicked harder this time, not enough to bruise or really hurt Yamaguchi but definitely enough to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Fine!” Yamaguchi finally opened his eyes to see Tsukishima glowering down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Domineering Tsukki today I see,” Yamaguchi grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, now get up. I’m not going to be late because of you,” Tsukishima turned away from Yamaguchi to hide his smile and get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>There was grumbling from the floor and Yamaguchi got ready for practice too. Soon enough they were heading out the door of their apartment and on their way to practice.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me it’s not Friday, please,” Yamaguchi whined. Fridays were cardio days, and their coach was not known for being kind during conditioning.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not Friday,” Tsukki replied with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi only groaned, it was Friday and there was no getting out of wind sprints.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was right to be unenthusiastic about practice. Their coach was running them ragged the entire time, but they were now doing alternating groups for wind sprints and Yamaguchi’s group was going.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo came up behind Tsukishima making him jump and said,</p><p> </p><p>“So, you and Yamaguchi finally figured it out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, rooster-head,” Tsukki responded glumly. They had figured exactly nothing out besides Tsukki learning how to give head.</p><p> </p><p>“You are clearly staring at his ass, like currently. Are you even trying to be subtle?” Kuroo slapped Tsukishima’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“If I wanted relationship advice, I would ask the entire world before getting to you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Awe come on, Tsukki-dude! You look up to me! Tell your old friend what’s going on,”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima knew he would regret telling Kuroo that he looked up to him, in a metaphorical sense of course. Tsukishima was still taller than Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re up next for wind sprints,” Tsukishima said, trying to end the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>This of course didn’t work because every time that Kuroo and Tsukki’s group was on a break, Kuroo would hound Tsukki for more information.</p><p> </p><p>It took three circuits for Tsukishima to break and he yelled, “Fine!” at Kuroo that could be heard across the entire gym. And then in a softer voice,</p><p> </p><p>“We hooked up twice, but Yamaguchi’s not interested in me like that. Are you happy now?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to say I’m happy when you’re clearly upset; however, I am glad you told me,” Kuroo bowed to him, pretending to act sagely.</p><p> </p><p>“But how do you know Yams isn’t interested in you ‘like that’?” Kuroo continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call him ‘Yams’, it’s weird hearing it from you. And I know because he’s the one who suggested friends with benefits,”</p><p> </p><p>“The plot thickens! This is just my opinion, but it’s probably not a great move for either of you to be on completely different pages in this relationship, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Tsukishima wasn’t in the mood to be lectured by anyone this early.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying that this isn’t a great foundation for either of you. You guys are best friends, why don’t you try to talk to him,” Kuroo was really looking out for both of them but Tsukishima wasn’t interested.</p><p> </p><p>“When I want advice, I’ll ask you for it.” Tsukishima bit out at Kuroo. Tsukishima’s mind was screaming that if he confessed his true feelings Yamaguchi would leave him and Tsukishima would lose his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo held his hands up as a sign of relenting and they continued their practice in silence. When practice finally came to a sweaty and tiresome end Kuroo tried one last time to talk to Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it, if you ever just wanna talk I’m here for you. I’ll even kick all the guys out and we can have a night to ourselves,”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a nightmare, thank you for the offer,”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo saw through his snark and let the offer stand. Yamaguchi joined them, dripping in sweat and out of breath and Kuroo understood why Tsukishima was head over heels for him. Yamaguchi had an undeniable charm about him, definitely boy next door charm but still nice.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki, are we still on for lunch? I’m starving!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima nodded and pulled Yamaguchi away from Kuroo just in case.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Kuroo want?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was asking about Valentine’s Day,” Tsukishima lied quickly.</p><p> </p><p>It was good enough for Yamaguchi to chatter about as they made their way to pick up their food after practice and head home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gah! sorry for the long time between updates! life has been crazy but I'm working on chapter 4 now so hopefully it'll be up before next week. I hope you liked the update and have a nice holiday season!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. There's a First Time for Everything, Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!theres a CW for illegal drug use (weed), I have it bolded at the beginning of the content and at the end. !!</p><p>whoops it took a full week to get this written but! it's like 20 pages on word so win some lose some. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week passed in the blink of an eye and Tsukki and Yamaguchi had sleepovers more nights than they didn’t. One of the nights they shared together, they finally got around to talking about their boundaries. What they liked and what they didn’t like.</p><p> </p><p>“I definitely liked what you did to me the first time. I had never thought I would bottom but you made me want to try it,” Tsukki didn’t make eye contact when he said this. He was anxious for some reason. Yamaguchi cupped Tsukki’s cheek and forced eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. A lot of people have misconceptions that the taller people are tops or the one who seems more dominant tops but it’s just down to your preference. Don’t let other people pressure you into a role you don’t want. This is just you and me and I’d never go blabbing that to anyone, they have no business knowing what we do together.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima had no idea how Yamaguchi was able to basically read his mind and soothe his fears all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you prefer?” Tsukki tried to get the attention off of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I like topping, but I also like being a bottom, I guess it depends on who I’m with. You could be like that too. You never know until you try,” Yamaguchi said slyly.</p><p> </p><p>“What about other stuff, like kinks?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi blushed, he wasn’t used to speaking so freely about things like this with Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I know any specifics, but I really like positive feedback, if that counts? I also really like eye contact and when someone cries. Not like I hurt them or something! I mean more like they’re too swept up in the moment and they cry. I know it’s weird but something about it makes me go kinda crazy,” Yamaguchi was starting to get turned on thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>“What about spit? When I was giving you that blowjob and I spit on you, you seemed to like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi blushed at how blatantly Tsukki spoke about the blowjob even though he should be used to Tsukki’s straightforwardness by now. Tsukki was right and Yamaguchi hadn’t even known it was something that he would be interested in but apparently, he had a thing for spit.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, yeah maybe. But what about you? What do you like?” Yamaguchi now direly wanted the attention away from himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I, um, really liked when you took charge, maybe? I’ve never really thought about it, but I think tying up could be, erm, interesting. I’m not sure, it’s hard to think of anything out of the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi flushed as an image of Tsukki tied up to his bed with a blindfold on and a vibrator in his ass realized in his mind. Yeah, that was definitely something he was interested in trying.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you brought up a good point, about hard to think out of the moment I mean. I’m not averse to tying you up but I think we should just keep our communication open during everything. That way we’re both comfortable and able to express ourselves, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m-um-glad we could talk about this Tadashi. I was definitely getting a little nervous about all of this but I’m happy that we’re able to talk.” Tsukki craned his neck down to place a soft kiss to the top of Yamaguchi’s head signaling the end of the discussion. It felt so domestic that it was giving Tsukishima the wrong idea of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>This was just a necessary conversation people who were going to have sex had to have. Not the beginnings of a relationship, Tsukishima would do well to remember that.</p><hr/><p>Friday evening Tsukishima returned back to the apartment earlier than Yamaguchi because his least favorite student canceled their tutoring session, so the evening was off to a great start. That, and today was the official 5-week anniversary of Tadashi’s tongue piercing which ultimately meant that Tsukishima had been looking forward to kissing the life out of Yamaguchi when he got home.</p><p> </p><p>This week, Tsukishima had read up on ‘getting prepared’ as Yamaguchi had so eloquently called it. The preparation wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but it definitely solidified the fact that Tsukki wanted to try bottoming tonight. He hadn’t done all that work for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was starting to get anxious; he knew that he was home an hour and a half earlier than usual, but he also didn’t even know when Yamaguchi usually got home on Fridays. Instead of worrying a line into the carpet Tsukki decided to listen to music to calm down until Yamaguchi came home.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly half an hour later, Tsukishima heard the telltale jangling of keys in the door. Tsukki had to remind himself to calm down and not pounce on Yamaguchi the instant he stepped foot in the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You’re home early, Tsukki. Did you have a good day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm, you?” Tsukishima inwardly praised himself for acting so nonchalant.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wait until you hear what happened in class today. Let me get started on something for dinner and I’ll tell you what my professor said.” Yamaguchi unloaded his backpack in the doorway and made his way to their small kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Now or never, Kei. Make your move. Suddenly he was reminded of the last time he thought this to himself which was not a pleasant memory. Tsukishima pushed the thought down because they had an agreement now, if Yamaguchi rejected him now, he would have a good reason.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought maybe we could-because your tongue is healed now- we could have some fun before we had dinner?” Tsukki nearly winced at the pathetic delivery but when he looked up at Yamaguchi, there was a sparkle in Yamaguchi’s eye that was absent before.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi stopped taking things out of the pantry and met Tsukki’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I like where your mind is at tonight, Tsukki,” and Yamaguchi practically skipped over to the couch where Tsukki was sitting. “Your room or mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours, lets save the defiling of my room for another night,” Tsukki responded, ready for the night to move on.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi tugged on Tsukki’s hands which pulled him off the couch and followed Yamaguchi to his room. Yamaguchi laid an extra sheet down on his bed and then pushed Tsukki down onto it.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi straddled Kei’s lap and looked down from his high point of view.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this ok?” Tadashi grinned down at Kei.</p><p> </p><p>Kei responded by closing the gap between them with a searing kiss. Kei leaned back against the wall and pulled his fingers through Tadashi’s long hair, sealing their mouths together. They stayed close for what could have been seconds or minutes until Tadashi gripped a section of hair at the base of Kei’s neck. He pulled sharply and Kei exhaled a groan.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi took full advantage of Kei’s open mouth and licked into it. Kei felt the little, silver ball flick against his own tongue and sighed. He sucked Tadashi’s tongue into his mouth and felt Tadashi shiver above him and press his hips down onto Kei. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily, before resuming kissing.</p><p> </p><p>If Tadashi had any reservations before now, they were absolutely resolved from his mind. Kei was an amazing kisser which wasn’t what Tadashi had expected. He had expected Kei to be sloppy and use too much tongue or be too timid, but Kei was fighting for dominance right alongside Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi ground his hips down into Kei’s again eliciting a moan from Kei before kissing down his neck and reaching for Kei’s shirt. Kei mirrored Tadashi and began to pull the other’s shirt off. They were now both shirtless and Tadashi continued his trail down to Kei’s nipples.</p><p> </p><p>The combination of Tadashi’s mouth on his chest and his hand on Kei’s growing erection made Kei bite his own palm to keep from moaning out too loud. Tadashi continued to kiss down Kei’s abdomen until he reached the top of Tsukki’s pants. Tadashi eased his best friend out of his pants and underwear and suddenly Kei was completely naked under Tadashi’s control.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been wanting to give you a proper blowjob for weeks, Kei. Can I do it now?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Tadashi was going to be the end of Tsukki’s short but fulfilled life.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t really an answer. Tell me, yes or no?” Tadashi kissed at the skin just before the base of Kei’s shaft, teasing him relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Kei begged, his hand over his mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>Kei had never received a blowjob before, so he didn’t have a reference of how different if felt with or without a tongue ring but God, he knew the tongue ring felt good. The different in texture between Tadashi’s soft, wet mouth and then just a little harder pressure from the piercing made his mind go blank.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi was certainly more experienced when it came to giving head and Kei tried to make a mental note to practice more on Tadashi because Kei was fully seated in Tadashi’s mouth and it felt amazing. Kei was close to cuming down Tadashi’s throat but he didn’t want the night to end here.</p><p> </p><p>“Ta-Tadashi, I’m so close. I can’t-I can’t,” Kei moaned, his hands rooted in Tadashi’s long, green hair.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi licked up the length of Kei’s cock once more before asking, “Can you come more than once in a night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what? Maybe? I’ve never tried. Oh God, I was so close,” Kei drew breaths in quickly. It was bittersweet to come so close to the edge only to have it stop. Who knew Tadashi was such a tease.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see if you can tonight,” Tadashi whispered and moved back down to keep sucking Kei’s dick. Tadashi brought Kei back up to the edge again and when Kei whined that he was getting close, Tadashi pulled off to tease gentle kisses on his inner thighs. Tadashi repeated this twice and Kei was starting to get antsy, bratty even.</p><p> </p><p>“Tadashi, <em>please</em>. I can’t take it anymore,” Kei’s head lolled to the side and Tadashi noticed a few tears had started to spring up at the edges of Kei’s eyes, not out of misery but out of pure desire building inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>It spurred Tadashi on to finish Kei off and put him out of his misery for now. The tears made Tadashi feel so powerful, like he could reduce this tall, proud man to a pile of mush and tears. Kei felt the pleasure cascade over himself and came down Tadashi’s throat with a low-pitched moan.</p><p> </p><p>He slumped down spent on the bed and completely vulnerable for Tadashi’s next assault. Tadashi spread Kei’s legs so that he had access to the right hole between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you prepare for tonight? Or did you want me to?” Tadashi had a preference, but he didn’t want to pressure Tsukki into anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to do it tonight,” Kei mumbled. He was still mush from how hard Tadashi made him orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi admired Kei’s thighs that were now covered in bruises and hickeys. He ran his fingers lightly up and down which made Kei jump and squirm. Tadashi relented and replaced his fingers ministrations with his mouth, placing a few more hickeys as he went. Finally, he had made his way to Kei’s opening and first placed a chaste kiss before diving in.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi circled Kei’s tight hole with his tongue and Kei began to squirm again. It was an incredible sensation, and he could feel another erection coming already. Tadashi licked and then sucked right at his hole and Kei arched his back off the bed as his eyes shot wide open. Tadashi paid attention to what Tsukki liked the most and made him moan the loudest which happened to be when Tadashi would spear his tongue right into Kei’s tight hole. Tadashi combined sucking and thrusting into Kei until he could see that Kei was worked back up.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi then warmed some lube up in his hand before spreading it against the tight hole in front of him. He started with one finger and quickly moved to two, scissoring his fingers as he went trying to loosen up the hole. Tadashi knew that he kept brushing Kei’s prostate but never more than enough to bring any release. Kei was sufficiently loose now, and his cock was weeping precome, a sight that nearly brought Tadashi to his knees. The sound of Tadashi working his fingers in and out of Kei’s asshole was wet and <em>schlucking</em>, completely obscene and driving Kei crazy.  Kei had no right looking so lewd and desperate, quite the opposite of how he normally looked like cool and composed.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi grabbed more lube and applied some to his own cock and then put more on Kei before rubbing himself against Kei.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” Tadashi asked, his own face flushed to mimic his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Kei nodded and looped his arms around Tadashi’s neck to pull him closer. Tadashi started to inch in, only getting about two inches deep before Kei clamped down on him so hard that Tadashi saw stars.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mph</em>, relax. I can’t get any deeper if you don’t relax,” Tadashi leaned down to place an open-mouthed kiss on Kei trying to distract him. Kei breathed into the kiss and relaxed a little so that Tadashi could get a little farther in.</p><p> </p><p>This teasing was killing Tadashi now, he wanted nothing more than to fully seat himself in Kei and lose himself in the feeling. Tadashi pulled out and worked himself in slowly until finally, <em>finally</em>, he was all the way in. With their noses touching they both took deep breaths, exchanging the thick air in the room. Tadashi gripped Kei’s hips so he wouldn’t thrust until his partner was ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngh, I didn’t think you were that big, but you’re filling me up so much,” Kei sighed and tried to adjust to Tadashi’s cock inside of him. Kei wasn’t trying to be mean, but he was surprised how <em>full</em> he felt. Kei thought that going from two fingers to Tadashi’s cock wouldn’t be too big of a difference but somehow, he felt like he had been speared open at the disposal of Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha maybe don’t say that to someone who’s inside you. If they weren’t used to you and your griping, they might take it the wrong way,” Tadashi barked out a laugh. It really was funny, even during this one of their most intimate moments Kei was able to throw a snide remark his way.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi eased himself out and thrust back in, knocking the air out of Kei. Tadashi worked his way up to a steady, deep rhythm, starting to build the pleasure for both of them. He pulled Kei’s hips up off of the bed to get a better angle and found the spot deep within his best friend that made him sigh and moan. Even though Kei was taller than Tadashi, he was lanky so manipulating his body was easy enough to move at will.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi was hitting Kei’s prostate every other thrust and Kei could feel his orgasm building higher and higher from the unrelenting pace. Tadashi kissed down Kei’s neck and settled into a soft spot that made Kei scratch sharply at Tadashi’s back. He bit and sucked at Kei’s neck which would more than likely leave a bright red and purple spot to deal with in the future, but it filled Tadashi with a weird sort of pride. Like he had marked his partner, and no one would be able to deny what they had done.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi could feel himself getting too close and knew that Tsukki would need some other stimulation to finish together. Tadashi began to jerk Kei off between them, not that there was much space to spare. Kei gasped as the combination of assaults on his neck, ass, and cock became too much. He felt tears build up around his eyes, his senses snap, and his back bowed as he came for the second time that night, harder than he ever had before.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Kei clamp down on him as well as his sounds of satisfaction was too much for Tadashi. He pulled out and jerked himself furiously until he finished on Kei’s stomach, their cum mixing together. Tadashi collapsed on top of Kei and tried to get a hold of his ragged breathing.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed together for a few moments until the stickiness of what they had just done got to them. Tadashi rushed to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth to clean up their mess. When he returned Kei was playing with the mess on his stomach, mixing their cum and consequently rubbing some of it into his skin. Kei truly hadn’t meant it in a suggestive manner, he was just curious and intrigued at the consistency and how it looked on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna want to go again tonight,” Tadashi groaned and joined Kei back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kei just sighed contentedly; he didn’t know the last time he felt so relaxed. He let Tadashi gently wipe the mess off and discard the cloth before pulling Tadashi down into his arms. Kei kissed Tadashi’s forehead which tasted like sweat, salty and musky and for the first time in a long time he fell asleep easily.</p><hr/><p>Yamaguchi woke up first, sprawled completely over Tsukki. The bed was too small for them to share comfortably but Yamaguchi enjoyed the cuddling, at least when he wasn’t being crushed by Tsukki. It was the first time Yamaguchi had woken up before Tsukki that he could recall, and he wanted to take it all in. The small window in Yamaguchi’s room illuminated just a sliver of Tsukki’s hair but it looked like spun gold in the early morning light.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki also looked, and Yamaguchi was afraid to even think this, nicer while he slept. Like the stress of everyone being dumb and annoying wasn’t weighing on him. Yamaguchi took this time to appreciate his best friend, not just in his looks. Sure, Tsukki was snarky and teased people but he never was outright mean to people he knew couldn’t take it. He was his own worst critic and in the harshest way.</p><p> </p><p>It was frustrating for Yamaguchi because he saw Tsukki for all his flaws but all of his strengths too and Tsukki never saw his strengths as important as they were. Yamaguchi just wished that Tsukki would be able to see himself the way Yamaguchi did as an intelligent and hard-working man who put the good of the group ahead of himself. And also, he didn’t eat enough fruits or vegetables, Yamaguchi was convinced Tsukki would get himself gout or scurvy or something if he didn’t have any interventions.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey creep, are you done checking me out while I sleep?” Tsukki’s morning voice was scratchy and deep.</p><p> </p><p>“What! No! I was just- um,” Yamaguchi couldn’t think of any excuse to be staring at Tsukki for the past 15 minutes. Instead, he scrambled off of Tsukishima and made an excuse to make a quick breakfast for them.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi wasn’t exactly sure when they slipped back into the roles of vaguely apathetic and enthusiastic, but it was giving him whiplash from the night before. Yamaguchi hadn’t expected for Tsukki to suddenly becoming a doting friend, but it was just odd considering Yamaguchi had taken the reins the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was in the middle of making scrambled eggs when Tsukki wandered in, slightly hunched over and limping.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki, are you ok? Did something happen?” Yamaguchi pulled the eggs from the heat to give Tsukishima his full attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I think <em>you</em> happened,” Yamaguchi blushed at Tsukishima’s words, realizing he meant from the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get you a painkiller and some water. Sit!” Yamaguchi hustled to the bathroom barely hearing Tsukki’s comeback.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I your dog now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima, while sore, felt like he was glowing. He had thoroughly enjoyed last night’s activities and he also enjoyed teasing Yamaguchi this morning.  He felt a blush rising in his cheeks thinking about how Yamaguchi had taken control so easily and took both of their pleasure into his own hands. It was so classically how they operated with Yamaguchi looking after them, but also completely new because Yamaguchi was so sure of himself. It was a nice change, but Tsukishima took a private pride in the fact that this morning Yamaguchi still felt flustered after obviously ogling Tsukishima in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi returned while Tsukki was lost in his thoughts and placed a glass of orange juice and two ibuprofen in front of him. Yamaguchi couldn’t bring himself to look Tsukki in the eyes for some reason. Tsukki noticed the blush on Yamaguchi’s neck as he turned back to finish the eggs.  Despite the pain in his backside, Tsukishima couldn’t keep the slight smile off his face.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi cleared his throat, pushing down his inexplicable embarrassment for a moment. “So, did you read Yachi’s text this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Tsukishima questioned. He hadn’t had the chance to check his phone yet this morning.</p><p> </p><p>“She said that Akaashi, you remember him, right? The setter from Fukorodani. He’s visiting Bokuto this weekend and they’re having a party tonight for the volleyball team. Did you want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them was much for parties, and Tsukishima would never admit this, but it would be nice to see Akaashi. They hadn’t seen each other in about a year since Akaashi had graduated and Akaashi had always been the most bearable of the three he had met his first year at training camp.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Tsukishima replied, surprising Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>“O-ok, cool!” Yamaguchi thought he’d at least have to bribe Tsukki with some pastries or something first.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi plated up the eggs, poured coffee, and grabbed some strawberries from the fridge for them to share before joining Tsukishima at the island.</p><p> </p><p>“Now eat up and finish your strawberries! You need all the nutrients you can get, you’re a growing boy still,” Yamaguchi beamed at Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was so good at looking after Tsukishima, it warmed his heart. Tsukishima knew that it was because Yamaguchi did love him, platonically, but everything Yamaguchi did for Tsukishima was important to him. It made Tsukki feel so loved so naturally he responded,</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Tsukki!” The smile never left Yamaguchi’s face.</p><hr/><p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had started drinking on their own before leaving and were sufficiently giggly stumbling a little on their way to the party.  They were a little more than tipsy when they reached Kuroo’s shared apartment, the party was in full swing.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki! Yamahara!” Bokuto called as they entered the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi’s smile fade from his genuine smile to a fake smile and Tsukishima felt it like an arrow through his heart. He knew Bokuto wasn’t intentionally trying to hurt Yamaguchi’s feelings but how hard was it for their team captain to learn everyone’s names?</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo pulled them into the living room with about 20 other people cramped into the space, most of them from their team and a few other people who were friends with the team. It was already hot and loud, but they both had a new drink in their hands and genuine smiles on their faces however small.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi excused himself to look for Yachi who was probably cowering somewhere surrounded by tall men. She had grown up a lot since they met but still, they both knew Yachi didn’t particularly enjoy parties like these. Meanwhile Tsukishima sought out their captain to have a few terse words.</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Yamaguchi, not Yamahara. Do you need a mnemonic device to remember?” Tsukishima glowered at Bokuto.  Kuroo managed to intervene quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now, Tsukki! Bokuto’s just not great with names. Do you remember how long it took him to remember yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki!” Bokuto smiled, impervious to Tsukishima’s scowl. “I’m sorry, I really do have a hard time remembering names and all you first years blend together but I’m working on it I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima knew there was no malice behind Bokuto’s actions, but it just rubbed him the wrong way. Yamaguchi was a great player and a great teammate, so he deserved respect from the team. Tsukki also knew that Yamaguchi wouldn’t ever correct Bokuto because it was “impolite” or something else insane so Tsukki had to set the record straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Where’s Akaashi? Isn’t he the reason for the party tonight anyway? And stop calling me ‘Tsukki’, the both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aagh! He doesn’t <em>love</em> parties, Kaashi’s more mellow. I think he’s hiding out with Kenma and Yachi on the balcony.” Bokuto replied looking more than a little sad that Akaashi wasn’t as enthralled with the party as Bokuto seemed to be.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima threw a thanks over his shoulder and made his way to the balcony grabbing his and Yamaguchi’s jackets on the way. Winter was fading into Spring quickly, but the night was still enough to need a light layer. Tsukki heard and smelled the trio sequester on the balcony before he saw them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>CW: Drug Use!  Stop reading here if you are uncomfortable with the use of marijuana, thank you! Bold letters again will signal end of the CW for weed.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The balcony was filled with quiet giggles and the stench of smoke as Tsukishima opened the sliding glass door to join them. He had smoked before with Yamaguchi and Yachi, but he had never pegged Kenma or Akaashi as the type to do drugs. Then again, most people wouldn’t peg him as the sort either.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki! You brought my jacket, thank you!!” Yamaguchi pulled on the sleeve of his jacket, and subsequently Tsukishima, to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Yamaguchi’s giggles and excited voice sent butterflies to his stomach and he plopped down next to his best friend. Yamaguchi pulled his jacket on with a bit of a struggle, he was already pretty drunk and pretty high so hand eye coordination was not something he could excel at. Tsukki felt a bit like a kindergarten teacher assisting Yamaguchi with his jacket but it was also quite adorable to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else said their giggly hellos and Akaashi kindly passed Tsukishima the bowl they were smoking and lit it for Tsukishima to start taking a hit. He inhaled deeply and felt the slight burn in his throat, paused, then inhaled deeper for the best effect. Tsukishima took another hit to catch up with his friends and waited for the effects to kick in.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki felt himself become lighter and almost fizzy as he found himself leaning on Yamaguchi for balance. They spoke about classes and how everyone was doing but that quickly spiraled into different side conversations and now somehow Tsukishima was trying to understand the differences between typeface and font as taught by Akaashi, Kenma, and Yachi. Yamaguchi was barely paying attention to the discussion, but he noticed one thing besides being enthralled by Tsukki’s profile in the night light from the city down below. Kuroo was absolutely right about Kenma being a horrible tutor.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi, while struggling to pay attention to the lecture, let his mind run wild with fantasies and the one that was plaguing his mind at the moment was something he had never tried but always wanted to: shotgunning. Not the kind you do with a beer or a wedding but where one person takes a hit and then breathes the smoke into someone else’s mouth. Yamaguchi couldn’t get the idea of straddling Tsukki’s lap and blowing smoke into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki had even said it himself that he liked when Yamaguchi took charge so why not do it? Yamaguchi was crossed enough to not let the negative thoughts like what will everyone else think get to him. Yamaguchi grabbed and packed a fresh bowl and whispered just quiet enough that only Tsukki could hear him,</p><p> </p><p>“Kei, look at me?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamaguchi pulled in a deep breath and held it for a moment before grabbing Tsukki’s face with one hand, thumb on one side and four fingers on the other forcing his mouth open. Yamaguchi resisted saddling Tsukishima’s lap but still sealed their lips together and exhaled into his partner’s mouth. Tsukishima had no recourse but to inhale what Yamaguchi was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>It was entirely erotic, and it felt wrong to share a moment that felt as intimate as this with three other people but in truth the other three weren’t paying much attention to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima locking lips right next to them. Tsukishima definitely enjoyed when Yamaguchi took charge and the way he was gripping Tsukishima’s chin certainly was stirring something inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima exhaled the smoke and opened his eyes to meet Yamaguchi’s. They had the same impish glint as when they hooked up for the first time. From Yamaguchi’s perspective, he saw Tsukki’s eyes blown out from the high or from pleasure maybe both and glossy. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima slowly pulled back into the real world and settled back into their position with Yamaguchi now leaning on Tsukki instead of vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma and Akaashi had both vaguely noticed the intense moment between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima but brushed it off because they honestly thought that they had been dating already.  And who could blame them? Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were practically tied at the waist and if they were somehow not together it was always Yamaguchi this and Tsukki that.</p><p> </p><p>Conversation lulled outside and the party inside grew quieter; eventually, Bokuto popped his head out of the door to call them inside. Yamaguchi struggled to stand as the full effects of the smoking and drinking combined really hit him. Tsukki looped his arm underneath Yamaguchi’s shoulders to assist and they managed to stumble into the living room unscathed. Yamaguchi was muttering mostly nonsense and Tsukishima took it upon himself to decide they would head home for the evening, or early morning as it turned out to be.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>CW: Ended!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>“We’re gonna head out. Is Yachi staying here tonight?” Tsukki grunted at the effort to support Yamaguchi and sent a pointed look to Yachi completely passed out on the couch next to Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah, I think she’ll stay here but I’ll ask. You guys text me when you get home safe?” Kuroo replied, responsible to a fault.  Tsukishima waved him off and Yamaguchi attempted to make his own promise to text when they got home but it was too quiet for anyone but Tsukki to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be able to manage getting home? Yamaguchi looks like he’s seen better days. Bo or I could walk you home if you want,” Kuroo continued to fuss over his younger friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Skinny, I’m not sure you’re gonna be able to carry Yamaguchi all the way back,” Bokuto said; proud that he remembered Yamaguchi’s name while Tsukishima ignored the nickname.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi managed to stand to attention at the mention of his name. He saluted one of the three Bokutos in front of him and called out,</p><p> </p><p>“We can do it, sir!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima truly couldn’t tell if Yamaguchi was joking or he was just nervous, but it got a snicker out of him, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord almighty, you are high as a kite,” Tsukki jested.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord almighty!? What are you, 90?” Yamaguchi snickered back while they walked towards the door, albeit slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“They kissed on the balcony; did you see it?” Yachi murmured after the door closed, not even opening her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally! It’s like one step forward, 17 steps back with those two. Neither of them has any confidence in themselves,” Kuroo cried. He scooped Yachi up off the couch to go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“At least Tsukki knows he’s in love with Yamaguchi. Tadashi’s hopeless,” Yachi said frustrated with her best friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, they’re not dating?” Bokuto replied, perplexed. He wasn’t the only one confused, Akaashi and Kenma were also baffled by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima not dating.</p><p> </p><p>“You are unbelievable,” Kuroo responded before shutting his bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto you’re not alone. I thought they were together too,” Akaashi tried to comfort his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Tadashi and I are genuinely close, and I thought they were dating. I feel like a horrible friend,” Kenma said, not trying to comfort Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma, you are a terrible friend!” Kuroo teased from his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><hr/><p>Halfway home Tsukishima gave up walking with Yamaguchi and made the significantly more intoxicated man climb on his back for a piggyback ride. Yamaguchi at first was hesitant but once threatened with bodily harm he climbed on Tsukki’s back with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t want to admit it because it would encourage Yamaguchi in the future but carrying his best friend really wasn’t very hard. Tsukishima had mostly been tuning Yamaguchi’s drunken and high ramblings out, but he was checking back in every so often to see what he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>The last time he had checked Yamaguchi was talking about the teddy bears that Yamaguchi’s parents got both of them when they went on a business trip to Berlin. Tsukishima’s was on a high shelf in his room, but he didn’t know where Yamaguchi kept his. He was saying something about the graffiti that reminded him of the alley they were in. But this time he tuned back in; Yamaguchi’s head had gone to the gutter.</p><p> </p><p>“-from behind and grab your tongue so you can’t do anything but moan around my hand. But I also want you to fuck me so I can feel you so long and hard inside me until you can’t stand it anymore and cum inside, filling me up. I want to spank you and tease you until you promise to be good for me. And then you fuck me until I can’t think about anything but you and me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, oh my God? Tadashi, what are you saying?” Tsukishima blushed hearing the vulgar words coming from Tadashi’s mouth. He had no idea Yamaguchi was capable of saying things like that and it was messing with his head while also starting to give him an erection, something similar that Tsukki could feel on his back from Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to give me a blowjob and wait until I tell you to swallow and train yourself how to take all of me. I want you to sit on my face and use me however you want. I want to tie you up and tease your cock with a vibrator until you can’t handle it anymore. But I also want you to fuck me in the shower until I can’t stand anymore,” Tadashi moaned just thinking about his fantasies with Kei.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. I, uh, wow. That’s very forward,” Tsukishima stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“But I also want to come home to you every day and wake up hugging you instead of my old, ratty pillow. I want you to get rid of the moths and I’ll get rid of the spiders.” Tadashi sighed quietly into Tsukki’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t know how Yamaguchi was able to flip back and forth between mundane, erotic, and heartachingly sweet but it was giving him whiplash. Emotional whiplash that kind of made him want to cry and have the kind of relationship Yamaguchi was describing. But that wasn’t what they had; they were best friends who were sleeping together until Yamaguchi moved on because Tsukishima knew he wouldn’t be the first to move on.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve loved you since I understood what love was, Kei,” Tadashi whispered in Tsukki’s ear and Tsukishima felt like a dagger had gone straight through his chest for two reasons. One, Tadashi wouldn’t remember this in the morning and two, it wasn’t the same kind of love Tsukishima felt for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi loved Tsukki the way a friend loves a best friend and Kei was in love with Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t play with my heart; I don’t know how much more I can take,” Tsukishima’s voice quivered as he was overcome with the culmination of everything that had happened that night. Too many people, too loud, too many emotions, and certainly too many substances were pushing down on him and then the physical weight of Tadashi made him almost weep in joy when he saw the doorway to their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima laid his friend gently down in Yamaguchi’s own bed before retreating to his own room. Tsukishima just couldn’t bear to share a bed with Yamaguchi tonight, not after the walk home and the emotional turmoil he was brewing in.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima curled up in his bed, put on his favorite mellow piano album, and tried to fall asleep. He had almost fallen asleep when his phone got 5 messages in a row and then a loud call. Tsukishima forgot to call or text when they got home and now Kuroo was assaulting his and probably Yamaguchi’s phones.</p><p> </p><p>He managed to sleep for a few hours, but it felt more like he took one thousand fruitless naps instead of a full night’s sleep. He finally gave up on sleep at six in the morning and got ready for a job that he didn’t really want to take but it might help clear his muddy mind.</p><p> </p><p>He walked aimlessly, not willing to start running just yet, until the sun started to rise, and he finally noticed how much time had passed with him just wandering. He continued his walk for another hour and a half without noticing and Tsukishima started to get concerned for his mental status. It felt like he would blink, and an hour would pass him by. Tsukishima decided he should probably at least job home to work up a sweat if Yamaguchi was awake so he would at least look the part of having done a morning jog.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Tsukishima made it home he certainly looked the part. He was sweaty, red, and out of breath which would have been a fine way to start the morning if he was with Tadashi and not by himself on a run. He chastised himself mentally, the run was supposed to be about repressing his anxiety not bringing it back up by thinking about sleeping with Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi’s face was planted on the countertop watching the coffee drip into his mug when Tsukishima entered the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“I wondered where you were. I can’t believe you went for a run already, I would have puked my guts out,” Yamaguchi moaned into the countertop.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima expected his anxiety hit him full force but for some reason Yamaguchi acting so normal was extremely comforting.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” Tsukishima simply responded and leaned on the counter opposite Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>“I can make you coffee if you want, just nothing with steamed milk. I think the screeching would make my whole head explode.” Yamaguchi smiled, or maybe winced? as Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you’re having is fine with me, thank you.” Tsukishima moved to the fridge and took out the two sports drinks he put in the night before. He handed one to Yamaguchi who thanked him too loudly and made himself wince.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was having a Black Eye, two shots of espresso then filled the rest of the way with drip coffee, but Yamaguchi knew that would probably give Tsukki a heart attack if he drank it. That and it would be much too bitter for Tsukki’s taste, so Yamaguchi made him the much milder Americano. Yamaguchi chugged his sports drink and then tried to drink his coffee at a more manageable pace.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how much of last night do you remember?” Tsukishima braced himself for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi grinned sheepishly, clearly not incredibly embarrassed by his display the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly think I remember everything until we walked home? I thought Bokuto finally got my name right but that may just be a dream and not reality,”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, <em>we</em> didn’t walk home,” Tsukishima gestured between them, “<em>I</em> walked home and carried your passed out ass home with me,” At least Yamaguchi didn’t remember the part of the evening where he unintentionally dragged Tsukishima’s heart across hot coals.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember how you assaulted my ears with sexual fantasies?” Tsukishima continued, desperately pushing past his previous thought.</p><p> </p><p>This got Yamaguchi’s attention. Had he really detailed fantasies while he was bleary and out of his mind? And apparently riding his best friend like a horse? Yamaguchi felt his ears begin to burn from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, what did I tell you?” Yamaguchi was almost too afraid to ask. He knew he had some certainly explicit fantasies, but they needed to be worked up to, not just spouted in an intoxicated stupor.</p><p> </p><p>“You said a few things in graphic detail but the ones that stood out were wanting to tie me up, something about fucking me from behind while you hold my tongue, making me sit on your face, another one about spanking, there was one where I fucked you in the shower. That was a nice change of pace. And training me to take all of you when I blow you and then you seemed to get very excited about having me keep your cum in my mouth-“</p><p> </p><p>“OK!” Yamaguchi cut Tsukki off, “I am so sorry. I can’t believe I did that to you while you were being so nice and taking me home.” Yamaguchi couldn’t help but question what he had done to ever deserve a friend like Tsukki. He put up with so much of Yamaguchi’s weird annoying shit.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima noticed that Yamaguchi was a little more than embarrassed about his confession last night. It seemed like Yamaguchi felt like he was a burden, something Yamaguchi certainly was not to Tsukki.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m not incompetent. If I wanted, you to shut up do you think I would have let you go on about it? It was kind of nice hearing you speak so freely,” Tsukishima rubbed a soft circle onto the back of Yamaguchi’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I still feel terrible about it,”</p><p> </p><p>“If you really want to make it up to me, I need to shower and I’m thinking of a specific fantasy you expressed last night that might be fun,” Tsukishima smirked at Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi’s blush that was just at his ears a moment ago now was covering his whole face. Even though last night Yamaguchi emboldened to say his true feelings, right now Yamaguchi was embarrassed and excited. Yamaguchi nodded demurely and followed Tsukki to the bathroom but stopped off at his own room to grab a few things he might need in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima started the water and waited for it to get hot until Yamaguchi joined him holding a small toiletry bag. Tsukishima couldn’t take it anymore and he crashed Yamaguchi into the wall behind them, sinking his lips down onto Tadashi’s.</p><p> </p><p>With Kei leading things moved a lot faster with much less of the playful teasing he had grown accustomed to when Tadashi took charge. Within moments, Kei had Tadashi’s shirt up exposing his chest and Kei was kissing down his partners neck to nip and massage Tadashi’s nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi couldn’t do anything but hold on for the ride as Kei groped and kissed at his torso. Kei took a moment to take off Tadashi’s shirt and the shorter returned the favor. Both of them now shirtless, they melded their mouths together passionately and reaching for pants. Quickly they were both nude and, in the shower, though they had not broken the contact of their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kei coaxed Tadashi to lick into his mouth and Kei sucked on Tadashi’s tongue. The little pierced ball accidentally clacking lightly on Kei’s teeth. Their bodies were stuck together, their erections grinding against the other trying to find any friction to give them some relief. Tadashi looked up at Kei with wide, blown-out brown eyes and it set Kei’s soul on fire. Kei whispered a curse and maneuvered Tadashi, so he was facing the wall with his ass sticking out.</p><p> </p><p>Kei tentatively ghosted his fingers on Tadashi’s taught ass, the only signs that he was nervous about how to proceed. Tadashi leaned back into Kei’s fingers to show his support and also because he wanted to see what Kei could do with those long, dexterous fingers of his.</p><p> </p><p>“Mirror what I did to you, I know you’re a fast learner Kei. You’re so smart,” Tadashi whispered, spurring Kei on. Tadashi was so sweet and supportive that it steeled Kei’s resolve to do his best.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi spread himself open as much as he could with one hand while the other braced himself against the wall and the water from the shower was cascading down on him so picturesquely.  The image was so erotic that Kei was proud, he didn’t cum then and there. Kei took his middle finger and traced lightly around Tadashi’s wet entrance and sunk his finger in only about to his second knuckle before Tadashi’s moan echoed around them in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi was incredibly tight and even working Kei’s finger in took some effort for unskilled hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Another finger, <em>please</em>,” Tadashi moaned into his palm. Just one finger from Kei was enough to drive him crazy with need.</p><p> </p><p>Kei complied, grateful that Tadashi was facing away from him at the moment because Kei was embarrassed at the look of awe that was undeniably on his face. He had no idea that he could get Tadashi to moan and whimper like this just with two fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Kei changed back and forth between fast and slow strokes, scissoring his fingers while trying to find the spot deep within Tadashi that would make him whimper with pleasure. Kei’s fingers brushed past it once and Tadashi jumped until Kei found it again and applied real pleasure this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Mnph! Wait, no-“ Tadashi called out afraid he would cum too soon.</p><p> </p><p>Kei only heard the objection and retracted his fingers immediately. Kei leaned around Tadashi’s body and made eye contact to ask,</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Kei’s yellow eyes bore into Tadashi’s on the verge of tears and Kei was so scared he hurt his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“N-nothing’s wrong. S’close. Please, more, I won’t say no again, <em>please</em>,” Tadashi begged.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck, I see what you mean about the tears,” Kei said dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>Under any other circumstance, Tadashi would have laughed but he was too riled up to do anything other than whine and kiss Kei with all his might to convince him everything was ok.</p><p> </p><p>Kei thought back to the first time Tadashi had made him cum, combining fingering and jerking him off. Tadashi probably wouldn’t be able to cum just from fingering but he was getting pretty damn close and Kei wasn’t a monster so he would do his best to finish off his partner who was so beautifully begging for it.</p><p> </p><p>Kei brought his two fingers back to Tadashi’s ass while his other hand snaked around Tadashi’s front to cover his erection. Kei quickly put Tadashi out of his misery and Tadashi came with a low-toned moan that hit Kei from all sides. Tadashi was shivering slightly and breathing heavily but he managed to turn around and pull Kei’s face down to place a sloppy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what on Earth are we going to do about you?” Tadashi sighed and pointed a look towards Kei’s rock-hard erection.</p><p> </p><p>“I seem to remember the fantasy being that I fuck you in the shower so hard you can’t stand but you seem to still be standing, unaided right in front of me. I think I may need to work a little harder,” Kei smiled impishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me one minute and grab the silicone lube from the bag I brought in here,” Tadashi replied, the spark renewed in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought water-based lube only?” Kei questioned and Tadashi couldn’t help but think how cute he looked trying to absorb all the information possible.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a pretty good rule of thumb but silicone doesn’t evaporate as fast in water,” Tadashi tried to explain calmly but he could feel a rising erection and his brain was switching from patient teacher to eager recipient.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, makes sense. I guess-“ Kei was cut off by Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk more about it later but now I need you to get in here and fuck me,” Tadashi reached out of the small shower stall to pull Kei back in.</p><p> </p><p>Kei went back to fingering Tadashi, trying to bring him back up the edge before entering his partner. Tadashi moaned, desperate to be filled by something other than Kei’s fingers but was mollified when Kei added a third finger to the mix. Tadashi couldn’t handle it anymore; his legs were starting to get tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Quit messing around and just fuck me already,” Tadashi reached around himself to try and coax Kei into him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I’ll cum too fast. This is my first time, you know, putting it in someone,” Kei said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so close that I don’t know how long I’ll last. Please, it’s ok just do it, please,” Tadashi made eye contact wantonly.</p><p> </p><p>Kei worked himself in slowly so that he wouldn’t hurt Tadashi, but his mind nearly stopped working the moment his head was inside of Tadashi. His partner’s tight hole gripped down hard on him and Kei moaned at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi couldn’t deal with how slow Kei was sinking into him and thrust backwards onto Kei’s cock, fully seating himself in the process. They stayed together, both breathing heavily. Kei was trying to hold himself back from shooting into Tadashi right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel, <em>mmph</em>, so good,” Kei bit into Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi could only whine in return.</p><p> </p><p>Kei’s thrusts were purposeful at first, aiming to please Tadashi and in turn himself but he quickly ran out of resolve. The feeling was just too blissful, every part of his cock was being clamped down on in Tadashi’s hole. Tadashi was struggling to stand as Kei fucked him hard into the wall and he nearly collapsed against the tile.</p><p> </p><p>Kei took this as a signal to support Tadashi’s waist and continued to jack into him while still biting his neck. Tadashi knew there would be one hell of a hickey there soon, but he just didn’t care. He could feel Kei’s thrusts getting more and more erratic as he came close to his orgasm, but Tadashi didn’t mind because he wasn’t far behind.</p><p> </p><p>Kei, determined not to cum first, reached around and began to stroke Tadashi’s cock. Tadashi was surprised by the onslaught and came with a shout against the tile. Kei felt Tadashi clamp down hard on him and Kei bit even harder on Tadashi’s shoulder as he came inside without even thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Kei pulled out of Tadashi and watched his cum slowly drip out of Tadashi’s ass and he moaned again at the erotic sight. They were both exhausted, but Kei wanted to revel in this moment a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi felt like he had melted in the shower and was just a pile of skin and bones, leaning on Kei. It was safe to say that Kei had fucked him in the shower until he couldn’t stand. Even though last night Tadashi was embarrassing, he certainly knew how to have a good time.</p><p> </p><p>They finished their shower and Kei did his best to both wash off and support Tadashi, which was a feat in itself, but they eventually clambered into Tadashi’s bed and passed out.  </p><p> </p><p>“So you said silicone based lube in the shower-“ Kei started but was cut off abruptly by Tadashi’s hand clamping over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep,” Tadashi ordered and snuggled into Kei. Kei kissed Tadashi’s palm and obliged; their short nap together was more restful than all of the naps he took the night before combined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! again, sorry for taking so long to update and I think it'll take me at least another week for the next chapter. I just got a new job so life's a little crazy right now. thank you for reading and I hope you liked the chapter :)</p><p>also this is me begging as a sex educator to not use oil based lube &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>